The Second age
by i3alrmi3litz
Summary: KatsuSeth, with an OC nutcase just for grins. All eight chapters, no sex but referenced, blood, gore, death. Vampires and necromancers, oh my!


** TITLE: **The Second Ages / Seth-ites

** AUTHOR: **Ballroom Blitz**  
**** DISCLAIMER: **I don't own this, you have been warned, the organ bank is not a play ground... Wait wrong disclaimer... I don't own anything! Save Kezkel! He's Myne! Everything else belongs to their respective owners**  
**** WARNINGS: Kezkel; it's warning enough!****  
**** PAIRING(S): **Seth / Katsu

** TYPE: 1 of 8 ****  
**** RATING: **Bloody / Gory / XxX – NC-17 / and more bloody gore**  
**** ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: Kezkel****  
**** SPOILERS: **yer lunch

** SUMMARY: **Alternate Universe! Set in Ancient Egypt. Necromancers, Vampires, a nut case, and lots of Blood Letting.

When life ends, unlife begins. The high priest must learn to adapt to his new existence and follow the rules of the night. Can he? When he meets a crazed blond who's only mission is to remain oblivious, and alive, can he survive the trials long enough to take his rightful place as heir to the Setites? Seth will meet characters along the way but will he be able to complete his Sire's wishes?

The Second Ages 

** Chapter One: Awaken**

It was cold. Dark, and he felt trapped, enclosed by this darkness. He blinked his eyes to ensure his eyes were open. Had he gone blind? He thought about it for a moment as he lye in the cold night that entrapped him. No, that wasn't it. The last he remember was kneeling before the alter, his voice raised in praise to Set. He wasn't alone; someone had come in silently. Then there was pain, and after that. . .

He must have been murdered. But. . .

He didn't feel dead. Reaching his hand out it came into contact with cold solid stone. Indeed he wasn't dead. Using all his strength he shoved the stone to send it flying further than he should have been able too. The stone lid crashed elsewhere in the room as light came in, almost blinding him for a brief second, then it was over.

"And now my childe awakens." A soft voice murmured.

"Your what?" Seth turned his head to see a man standing there. He smiled at Seth, flashing a set of fangs. Seth stared at the man in horror, despite how beautiful he was. This was a cursed one that stood before him.

"My childe. Not my physical off spring, but you are now mine." The raven-haired man murmured almost lovingly as he approached the sarcophagus. As he moved gracefully his silken green robes, like shimmering emeralds, barely fluttered with his movements. "So beautiful. So intelligent. So powerful and unshakable in your belief, that I dared not pass you up."

"I don't understand. . ." Seth murmured in shock, staring at the coffin he was still sitting in. A look of horror graced his features as he panted for breath that he no longer needed. He had been cursed as well. Chosen to carry the blackest of all curses; it was a horrific thought.

"I will seek Torpor soon, you must lead my children Seth. Your guidance is for them now. No longer will you grace Ra, only revenge for what he and the others did." The man spoke, his dark raven hair framing his dark skin that was set with icy eyes, as cold as death. "You must gain power Seth, protect your siblings from Ra."

"No. . ." Seth murmured as he stood up from his coffin to jump out of it. He was thirsty, a thirst he didn't want. A pain in his mouth, with new sensations as his fangs pushed out from their prisons. He could feel every little dent in the stone where his hand rested on the sarcophagus, smell things he never noticed before, far away he could hear the sounds of things moving about. He looked at the man, shaking his head. "What have you done?"

"Seth, take a moment, sit down. You will need to feed soon and you have yet to get accustomed to your new unlife." The man murmured as he slid an arm around Seth's waist to pull him towards a seat. Seth's white and blue robes fluttering around him as he allowed the man to lead him. He could feel every silken strand of his robes, the air that flowed through the threads. Still the man spoke, oblivious to the strange sensations Seth was feeling. "Who do you worship the most? Ra? Set? Osiris? Who do your loyalties lye with? What god have you given your soul to?"

"I follow Ra. . ." Seth looked at the man who smirked down at him as he lowered Seth to some pillows. Seth stared up at his Sire, this was just too much to take in all at once.

"It's not nice to lie to your Sire. And believe me I know that you are lying to me." He sat down before Seth, smiling gently as he reached up and rubbed one of Seth's exposed fangs almost lovingly. "Just as I know you're thirsty."

"Why have you done this?" Seth asked, then with a frown, "And just who the hell are you?"

"My name will be revealed to you one day, I am the guiding force and order to the Setites." He smiled gently, petting Seth's cheek. "We are the Followers of Set, the God-King and all Setites will carry on his Jyhad. You will carry this privilege on after I go to Torpor, but only after you have fed."

"No. . No!" Seth moved away from his Sire, a look of disgust on his face. "I won't kill to survive!"

"Then would you kill for power?" The Sire of Seth asked, quickly gaining the young priests' attention. The Sire smiled gently, having found what he needed to perhaps get what he wanted. "Would you kill for the power to take down the Pharaoh. Ra's accursed heir! Imagine powers unlimited with no bounds. I did much to become a Second Generation, you are a Third Generation, meaning you are almost a god. We must feed on the living now my childe, and as we do we are granted power, but only if we mock the Gods who have forsaken our God-King."

"Why was our God-King forsaken?" Seth asked as he calmed down. There wasn't much he could do about his predicament. If he was one of the Creatures of Night. . . Well it couldn't be helped.

"The Followers of Set should know the truth. As I turned you, only partially, you don't know what I know." His Sire spoke gently as if talking to a small child. "I will break our bond when I sleep, for now though you are my Childe, and you will know only what I teach you."

"Bond?" Seth asked, but his Sire shook his head, explaining nothing further as a young woman was lead in. She was a lovely sight, dark and sensuous, yet Seth held no attraction for her, just the sound of her blood pumping in her body caught his attention. He could smell it like the finest of ambrosia just waiting to be tasted. . .

"Ah, hello my dear, come meet your new master." Seth's Sire commented, the woman obeying his command. The woman came to kneel before him, her eyes were far away as if she was lost in a trance. The Sire grabbed the woman's hair, forcing her head to the side, "Now drink my childe, feast on what we have been forsaken for so long. Power untold. Become strong to carry on the Jyhad in my wake."

Seth swallowed, his thirst powerful and before he knew it he was drinking from the woman, tearing into her neck with unbridled hunger. The taste was indescribable, far better than anything he had sensed in the mortal realm. This was much more pleasurable, the sweetness was an aphrodisiac like none he had ever known. Before he knew it, he was being pulled away, his fangs ripping the woman's throat open as he was yanked away, the last of her life staining his clean robes and the floor.

Panting for breath he was vaguely aware of his Sire speaking to him, petting his hair. He looked up at his master with lusted blue eyes, he was still hungry, but she was enough to sate him for awhile. "Take your time, there is plenty of food out there Childe. Come now, let me clean you up, and I will teach you the things I know."

Seth nodded his head, coming down off his high, the sweet nectar of life lingering in his senses. He smiled, as he was lead to the bathing chamber. He would become powerful, take the Pharaoh down, paint the golden sands red. He would do it all for his Master. As he regained his senses his Master was leading him into the water, talking to him, telling him the story of Ra, Set and Osiris. Of what Ra did to Nut and Geb, Set's mother and father. How Set was banished and when hearing of Ra's death returned to Egypt. His brother Osiris, not willing to share Egypt banished Set to the sands, where he was found by his Master who made him a God-King.

Set lived with his Master in the Second City, making friends and enemies alike. His enemies were the Third Generation who ate their peers and the younger generations for fun and amusement. Years untold passed before Set returned to Egypt, slaying His brother and his brother's sons Anubis and Horus, Sparing Isis and Nephthys in an act of mercy.

Weary from the long battles with his brother and nephews, Set turned to Torpor with his completed vengeance. While he slept his mercy proved to be a folly. Isis had become a powerful sorceress. She regained Horus's body, resurrecting him as a mummy, but the first of many to come. Then she resurrected Osiris in Set's image, as a Vampire. Even as she did these things, Set had awakened from Torpor, arriving to do battle with his brother.

Set battled Osiris, killing his brother yet again, and showing no mercy he slay Isis, refusing to show her the mercy he once had. Then he sought Horus, maiming him badly. With the battle ended, Set returned to Torpor, watching and waiting till he would need to awaken again.

Upon awakening yet again, Set discovered that Amon-Ra had become powerful. He set to change this, his vengeance second only to his Jyhad with the Third Generation. Seducing the Pharaoh's with his words, he got them to move their city from Memphis to Tanis where the Temple of Set stood. By this Isis and Horus's cults were weakened dramatically. The cult of Isis, lead by Horus sought to bring down Set. Horus was slain, his immortal soul sent to the underworld.

During the years after battles were raged, the Lupines attacked, and his war with the Third Generation was raging on. Set would not be toppled. After the Lupines left Egypt in a weak state, Horus was reborn. Betraying his homeland, Horus lead Libyan to attack. Once again Set was returned to the sands, his people making him escape to return another day. Horus then proclaimed himself the ruler of all Egypt. Under the Mummy's new rule Thebes became the new Egyptian Capital. Amon-Ra's worship was re-established and the death-worshiping cult of Isis revived.

Banished in the desert, not the strength yet to rise against his brother, Set swore to become as deadly as the sands that sheltered him. So Set promised to wield trickery, corruption and deceit against those who had betrayed him. As did the Third Generation whom he fought, he created Childer to serve him. . .

"Pity him Seth. The father of us who is a hero, abandoned and betrayed on every side. Weep for him tears of blood, and continue the fight he can not. . ." Seth's Sire Murmured as he helped Seth dress. Seth had never heard the story like that. To him it just seemed so much more real than the stories he was told. Story's written by Ra and Isis, _that_ he did not doubt.

"I will do what I can." Seth murmured as his Sire led him out to their coffins for sleep. He promised to teach Seth what he could before his own sleep. But Seth was still confused, as he was a Third Generation Vampire himself, would not his Master be at war with him too. . . ?

"Master," Seth said as he entered the library of his vampire mentor. His Sire, whom still after weeks of knowing he had no name for, other than Master and Sire. "I was just pouring over some of the scrolls, and what Happened after Set was banished to the sands?"

"I was wondering when you would ask such a question." Seth's Sire smiled as he leaned back and looked at Seth, motioning the young Neonate to have a seat. Seth took the seat as his master started talking. "It's a long story, but one I would tell you.

"As the Jyhad with Horus and the Third Generation warred on, things were happening. When Horus destroyed Set's power and priest hood the Antediluvian created the clan of Setites, which we are apart of, to be Set's disciples. Having conceived betrayal and corruption as his very tools, he used it to discredit the priests of Ra, leading them away from their god to love more material things, and the decadence the world brings. Set taught us this path of dark power that we use today.

"We fight the Silent Striders in those first years, they who are the savage Lupine tribe. They attacked Set while he labored to create his own Mummies to fight those Horus and Isis's cult of the dead wielded. He had stolen the ritual for a reason, though what it was none truly know. Soon it was discovered that Set was deceived and the Bane Mummies I've taught you to create were the product. Some how the Silent Striders and other Lupines seem to know when we create them. And they hate us for it.

"Now My Childe, we plot Horus's downfall. Soon we will take back Egypt from him. And when that is done, I will sleep until my return is needed. Which is why the Setites must carry on the Jyhad with the Third Generation, though they lessen over time." Seth's Sire finished.

"Master, if we are at War with all Third Generation. . ." Seth looked up at his Master, not wanting to finish that statement.

"Then why are you to lead the Setites in my wake?" Seth nodded and his master answered simply, "In due time I will tell you, but not yet, it is too soon my Childe." The Sire stood, stretching languidly. "As for now, I have heard rumors of Malkavians in the area."

"Malkavians. . ?" Seth question, tasting the word, the look on his face stating he didn't like it. He had heard the name vaguely, in connection with Rome, but had never heard more than that.

"They are the taint of vampire kind, I warn you against them." The Sire seemed most serious as he spoke. "They are Dangerous. They know things none should, secrets far older than any of the clans, or vampires themselves. Other clans are foolish to not heed their words, for when you listen you can hear the prophecy's they foresee. If any of the other clans cared to listen then this they too would know of. Be warned, though they are the lunatic of our kind and considered the most dangerous, they are very sane in their own way, the price for their sight was their minds, the cursed blood to flow through their veins. Drink not of them, for Diablerie is forbidden in many clans. It's what we fight, the right to not be eaten alive. Many Vampires are hungry like that, hungry for the blood of their betters and know not the power held in the blood they take."

"Yes Master, but if I heard rumor correctly, do not the Malkavians pit Rome against us, with the aid of the Ventrue?" Seth asked and his Sire nodded with a dark chuckle.

"Indeed they do, But we have carefully laid plans to set them against our foes. Fear not, I will not let Rome have Egypt." He smiled, then motioned with his head. "The night is young, so are you. Let us find something like worthy food to sate our pallets tonight."

"Sounds like fun." Seth said as he rose from his seat. His master had taught him transformation, and being a bat was kind of fun, flying about and all. And with his own Shadow powers he was indeed powerful. He could summon great beasts to fight his battles in the Jyhad, the ancient blood war of all Vampires. But as of late, the Pharaoh has become suspicious of his Nocturnal activities, and his daily disappearances.

They landed near the Nile, turning back into their human forms. They weren't far from the city, so they could walk there. Taking their time, the closer to the city they got, the more people they encountered. As it stood the Pharaoh was having a celebration of music and life. In the next few weeks it would be the time for the flood and they were joyous. As they entered the party area Seth was greeted as according to his station.

"Seth!" A proud voice called out over the sounds of festivities and people quieted down. The Pharaoh had called to an errant priest. Seth bowed, greeting the Pharaoh formally. Even Seth's nameless Sire bowed. Pharaoh Yami spoke as he approached the two. "Where have you been? Your father seeks you, you have been negligent in your duties as a Priest Seth."

There was a hush around them, people looking between Priest and Pharaoh. Then Seth's Sire gasped in shock. "My Pharaoh, a thousand apologies! I didn't mean to steal him from you for so long. We got into conversations, and chatting about the gods and their histories and the stories. He's so intelligent my Pharaoh, no wonder you are angered by his absence!"

"Who are you?" Yami turned his blood red gaze on the raven-haired man. The man was exceptionally beautiful, even by the standards of most women.

"My name is Malkav, and you see. Well I'm not from around here. I came seeking knowledge and ran into your Priest here when he aided me. We got to talking, and he's been so helpful." Seth's Sire lied through his teeth, choosing the name for the lineage of those who were insane. If any vampires were about, they would know he was lying, they would know he was powerful too. "For when I write my book on the history and stories of religions I wanted to hear it from the best. And the Priest here has been most informative. We've been sharing stories 'till late into the night and then I wake up to him praising Ra with his voice. Glory's I've denied you for so long my Pharaoh."

"It's quite alright, we were worried for him was all." Yami lied as he glanced around not wanting to make a scene. He glanced at Seth, who was looking as stoic as ever. "You, go see your father, he wishes to speak with you. You, let us talk and drink, I would hear the things you've heard." Yami spoke as the music started up again and people resumed their discussions. Seth bowed to Yami, taking off to find his father.

"Seth, there you are boy." An elder man with white hair and one eye made his way over to Seth. "Where in Ra's name have you been?"

"I've been talking with a man of history. We get lost in discussion and the telling of the stories we know." Seth responded to his father as the man came up to him, dragging him away from prying ears.

"I have feared for you, I do not see you in the mornings when we greet Ra. Have you forsaken you duties to the gods?" The man asked worriedly.

"No father, I have not." Seth smiled gently at the old man. "I still greet the Gods as is proper. Though I have been visiting with Malkav, who is enlightening on the ways of the world. Fear not Father, for it is knowledge I seek, nothing dangerous."

"Knowledge is most dangerous. Be careful is all I ask and visit more often." The white haired man smiled from behind his beard. "Would you grace the gods with your voice this night, let us hear you sing the hymns of Ra and Hathor to grant us a great farming after the flood."

"I would be honoured Father, but truth be told, I'm not exactly presentable to the gods at this moment." Seth returned with a small look of embarrassment. Leave it to his father to make sense though. . .

"None sense, It's just garb, Do you think the farmers get as dressed up as we to pay homage? I think not." His father dragged him over to the make shift alter that was set up for the prayer that would commence soon. Seth and his Father preparing the sacrifice and other offerings to the gods.

Seth's Sire stood aside, watching Seth closely, hoping the young one would be able to handle fresh blood without risking a frenzy. As it stood the young Vampire had yet to eat and though he was not starved for blood, there was a risk. "Is all well Malkav?"

"Of course!" The Vampire Sire turned his attention from the preparations to face Yami. "I just find it, please don't take this wrong way, Different that sacrifices are made. But in a way it makes sense."

"Could you explain?" Yami asked as he sipped from his wine cup, noticing that Malkav had barely touch his own drink. Suddenly Malkav, as if reading Yami's thoughts, took a long swig.

"Forgive me, I don't handle sacrifices well. But as I was saying," The vampire continued, the wine making him feel a little ill. "One death for so much life. I would think you would have to sacrifice hundreds of sheep and offer much more. But the gods are benevolent to us mortals."

"Very true, the gods grace us more than we grace them." Yami replied sadly as he sipped his wine. "If we could offer them more it would indeed seem fair, but they must realize that the people must come first, and for that we give what we can."

"Agreed." The Vampire Elder murmured as Seth started the ritual, his voice more beautiful than his Sire had heard. The High Priest wasn't as bedecked out as the rest of the clergy, but his voice and beauty made up for that. The singing continued, making the Vampires, both Seth and his Sire feel sick. They both shook it off, Seth only doing so by his Sire's will as it was instilled upon him.

Finally it was time for the blade to take the life of the sheep. Seth raised the Athame, he would bring it down on the creatures heart and pierce the organ. He felt his fangs pulsing in his mouth, threatening to come out at the thought of fresh blood. _'Fear not my Childe, I will hold the Frenzy at bay while I can.'_

Seth brought the blade down, fighting his own blood lust as he felt his master in his mind forcing him to stay calm. His aim was true, killing the sheep instantly as blood flowed freely, staining the once purely white fleece of the animal. Seth was panting slightly, but he was strangely calm, mostly due to his master. He finished the ritual, offering an extra Hymn to Hathor for her fertility.

With it all done, and once again under control, Seth stepped down from the alter. He smiled with closed lips, his fangs hidden as they had come out at some point in time at the smell of blood. He met back up with his master, the two stating they were going to go discuss the benefits of sacrifices. Yami allowed the two to leave, and Seth and his Sire left for a languid stroll along the Nile. The Elder being loud enough for awhile about sacrifices and asking all sorts of questions Seth gave brief answers to, keeping up appearances.

"For such a young Vampire, you have a strong lust with a strong will." The man spoke once they were out of range of most the other humans.

"I didn't think it would be possible to do it without your aid." Seth murmured as they walked into the city, still slightly out of it. People were about, no one of a really noteworthy linage. He was famished and hungered...

"In time you will be able to control yourself, and when the time comes you will aid your childe as I have you." The Elder commented as they turned down a dark street. There wasn't much in the city. "The hunt is on now my childe, let us find prey worthy to drink of." Seth nodded and followed his master, his hunting skills having increased. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves so most of the time the Elder Vampire fore went feeding, allowing Seth to have his fill. Still the Elder had to feed every few days and they did so. Seth wasn't ready to attempt starving himself yet and his Sire would not hear of him doing it.

** Chapter Two: Torpor **

A year passed, with armies of Nubia and Assyria attacking Egypt in the name of Set at the seductive words of the Setites that were whispered in the ears of the two lands. Before the foreign soldiers set foot upon the lands, Set had regained his lands, once again banishing Horus. Though he could not remove the reigning Pharaoh by force. Instead, they sent one of their best to whisper seductive words in the man's ear. There best being young, and well respected, though becoming more and more powerful each passing night.

Upon the horizon Rome would come for them. Though it would be a while before that actually occurred. Perhaps ten years or more. But for now, keeping Yami in the dark of the Setites was their prime concern. For the Pharaoh was wising up to Seth, after a year of shunning his duties as a High Priest the Pharaoh could no longer turn a blind eye to the young man.

At this time, Seth was summoned to his Masters side, deep within the temple of Set in Tanis. The city was not overly abandoned, only the poor and wretched remained in the city, having no where else to go, and the city was slowly coming to life once again at the hands of the Setites. It had become a safe haven for thieves and murderers and Setites like Seth, becoming a cross road for trade and wares of all sorts.

"My master?" Seth called out as he entered the last chamber of the tomb, looking about. There was nothing in the barren room, not even a sarcophagus. He figured he had made a mistake.

"No mistake, this is where I will sleep." Seth's Sire emerged from the shadows. He looked weary, young as ever, though he seemed sleepy. "I know this is forbidden, I have told you never to do so, and never will you again, what I ask of you, but it must be done for you to carry on."

"Master?" Seth asked, confused. His Sire moved, waving his hand, his sleeping coffin appeared, as ornate as any other, yet it was the image of Set. Seth looked back to his Master who came to stand before his Childe.

"Drink of me Seth, taste me. My knowledge will be yours and I will watch over you. My power, take it to be as your own." Set murmured tilting his neck in offering.

"Diablerie is forbidden master." Seth stated, "I would be hunted down and killed."

"If you drink from me, none will be able to kill you. For you are not to kill me, but drink of me." Set stated. "Don't make me force you too. You are my truest childe, bearing part of my name in your own, your desires mirror mine as no other Setites do."

"Forgive me master." Seth murmured, swallowing as he leaned up, biting his master on the neck and drinking of him. If he thought the blood he had tasted before was ambrosia, then this was beyond such words. It was darkly sweet, filled with power untold that took hold of his very soul. He felt it flowing in his veins, a heady erotic caress of life like no other he had tasted. It was the erotic touch of death given life.

"Seth enough, you would take my life and I could not save you." Set murmured, Seth knowing all that he knew, which meant that the eating of ones peers was forbidden. Though this was Set sharing his soul with one he loved dearly. Which meant his childe knew who he was finally, he was no longer the nameless master. Seth pulled his fangs out gently, drunk from the power he had tasted, and he licked the wound in silent apology. "Now go my chi . . . Go now Seth, no longer my childe, but my equal. I will always love you the best."

"Master. . ." Seth murmured, his non-beating heart aching for his master. "I will love you always. I will miss you until your return." He helped his tired master into the coffin, closing the lid as he spoke a last final farewell. "Sleep well my master and may your dreams be truly beautiful as they should suit you."

Seth placed the lid on top, his hands lingering above the coffin. He stayed a moment, not wanting to leave the elder, his God-King, his Father. Fisting his hand upon the coffin he stared at the walls. "Yami will pay for this and all who oppose us my Master. Our enemies will fear us."

With that he left, closing the tomb behind himself and burying it under the sands. He found his own coffin and Dragged it out into the waste land of sand. Before Ra rose he buried himself in the shifting tides of golden grains until the next nightfall. In his sleep he plotted Yami's demise, and somewhere in the far corner of his mind a voice whispered of how he would succeed.

The weeks passed by, Seth and Yami at each other's throats. Yami wanted answers, as did everyone else. Seth had accumulated the Sennen Tauk for himself, along with the Rod and the Key. He was becoming more powerful, only seen at Night and was being hailed as the High Priest of Set. Rumors were afloat about the revered Priest, though Yami was starting to wonder about Seth's Loyalties.

And to top it all off, rumors of the Necromancer have filtered in from the edges of Egypt. Apparently the young Necromancer has been raising the dead. He had no shadow powers, but his magic was powerful to say the least. That was just to the East. Reports from the West say a crazed madman slaughter two villages before burning it all into the ground and disappearing.

Upon this news arriving, days apart, Seth had excused himself from Yami's court. Yami, being furious by the Priest, was within a hairs breadth of banishing him to the shadow realm.

Seth entered what was left of the city, looking at the damage. His magical senses picked up the normal, '_something wasn't right_'. His other senses, those of not being human. He smelled the old stench of burnt flesh, old dried blood, and the tangible taste of insanity. "Malkavian. . ."

"Who were you expecting? The Tremere?" A young man with pale hair and bright violet eyes asked. He was sitting atop the burnt out husk of a once was building. "No, No. They don't like you, they watch though. You are _his_ Childer. He let you drink to become second to one. That he did and he would have forced you had not you been willing."

Seth narrowed his eyes at the truth. This youth was dressed in pants and a tunic like out of the East, though he looked as if he was from the West. The man continued, his beautiful features dramatic and delicate. "But such erotic things I'd do it too. But now you can never do it again or can you? Powerful is that blood, but is it powerful enough?"

"I have no idea, I did My Masters bidding." Seth responded. Then he looked about the devastation of a once thriving town. "Why? Why so many lives just to get attention? They did nothing."

"I was hungry! I couldn't help meself! It was the smell of such blood!" The young man dropped down, crouching where he landed as he looked about. "Just between us though, be happy I didn't let them come back. Horrid. Horrid. To remember your death. You know the waking. I know the death. I remember dying."

"No wonder you're a lunatic." Seth murmured. "Do you plan on killing like this again?"

"No they killed my friend, and now they are all dead. They killed my Sire! They murdered him! My blood and soul shredded and it hurt so!" The blond shook his head, lost in his madness. Seth knew enough about the Malkavian clan to know they were highly unstable. Fear them, and respect them his master had stated. They were powerful.

"I understand your pain, some of it at least. I would ask you don't do this again, the Ventrue might come after you." Seth spoke softly. The young man paused and looked up at Seth with an almost child like look.

"They already do. I defended myself from them. I am hunted. . ." he murmured like a lost child. Seth felt his heart go out to the young man. Like if he were the childes' father. "I don't want to be hunted yet. Next year would be fine."

"Damn it. . ." Seth said as he looked around. The sun would rise with in hours. "This is against all rules." Seth said as he held his hand out to the Malkavian, something telling him it would be alright. "Come on, you can stay with me for the day, and if you want you can travel with me for a while."

The little Malkavian looked up at Seth, reaching out to take his hand. Seth pulled the boy up from the ground, guiding him out of the destroyed town. "Are you replacing my Sire now?"

"No I'm not replacing anyone, Just becoming a part of your life for a time." Seth returned as he headed back into the desert with his new found companion. They would have to share his coffin as they went to visit the Necromancer. It could all prove very interesting indeed.

Seth wasn't sure if he was regretting befriending the Malkavian or not. If he had to hear one more rendition of 'One Hundred Corpses on the wall', he was going to scream. And when singing this song weren't you suppose to count down and not up? He was vaguely aware that was the point of the song.

"I'm hungry!" Kezkel whined. "Seth-ie, Me want Food-ie." He rubbed up on Seth's shoulder with his mouth, making his teeth felt, not biting though.

"You are not eating this camel! You had the last one, now wait!" Seth sighed, ready to pull at his hair. Behind him Kezkel pouted but stayed silent. It was worse than baby-sitting! A lot worse!

"Oh, look a boat! Can I go feed now Seth-ie!" Kezkel asked excitedly. Seth stopped the Camel and thought about it. Another hour of riding, they could sleep in the desert and arrive at the Necromancers in no time tomorrow night.

"Yes, let's have a small meal before the camel suffers." Seth murmured with a nod. Kezkel cheered and jumped off the camel, more like flew off, the Twelfth Generation vampire having more skills than he should have had. Seth dismounted, following the lunatic.

Within the boat there were three people, two men and a women. Kezkel turned and looked at Seth, making sleeping motions. Seth nodded as they entered the house boat quietly. Seth took one of the men while Kezkel took the other, both of them feeding quickly.

Leaving enough blood in the corpses they turned their attention to the woman. At this point they could be brutal and make her scream. The men couldn't run, they were barely alive. Kezkel Attacked her first, tearing into her neck. She woke up screaming, her thin arms flailing about as she hit him weakly. Seth Joined in, grabbing a wrist and biting in as they feasted upon her blood. Soon her struggles died down to nothing.

Kezkel pulled back with an almost drunken grin, sated for the time. He could go days without food, but rarely did, only eating five times in the last week, this would be the sixth. Seth smirked, feeling the same effect, though after having his masters blood it wasn't quiet the same as it once was.

"We need to cover our deed up now Kezkel." Seth murmured, Kezkel nodded and licked Seth's chin quickly. He took a deep breath and then letting it go in a fit of giggling he started tearing up the corpses, painting the room in blood and flesh. Ripping the head off of all three corpses.

Seth winced as Kezkel punched a hole in one of the men's chest and pulled his still beating heart out in the same move he ripped the mans head off. No wonder they were so feared, though their deeds make them insane they still commit them as brutally as any Vampire. Kezkel put the organ in his mouth with a grin, blood staining his entire front side. "Rwedy oo Go Sefie?"

"Let's get out of here, and leave the chew toy." Seth commanded as he left. Behind him, Kezkel shrugged and bit the stilled organ into two, the pieces falling from his mouth.

"Bye Bye nice People!" Kezkel waved to the corpses in the blood covered room, what was left of them, as he followed Seth. They made way into the desert, stopping just before the dawn to sleep under the sands. Tomorrow night Seth would meet the most feared Necromancer since Set's awakening of the Bane. . .

Katsu Chuckled as he stared into the pool of blood, the image of two figures approaching His citadel on foot. Katsu watched the image closely his golden hair cascading around his features as his bejeweled hand came up to dab at the red liquid. He was covered with jewels, upon his brow, hanging from his ears and around his neck. His hands were practically armored in gold rings that graced his fingers all the way to the tips to end in sharp claws; his entire forearms armored with gold that curved around his elbow and up the back of his arm almost to his shoulder.

He had lived in this part of Egypt for years and here recently the deeds of his acts had reached Pharaoh's ears for the first time. He had heard rumors that the Pharaoh was going to deal with him. He must have finally gotten attention with raising a grave yard in test of his power. He had violated the ancient law that none would raise those who rest in peace and now he had gotten noticed. He smiled, making little swirls in the blood of his father that he used for scrying. "Those who come to this castle or either fools or morons. Which are you?"

** Chapter three: Red Heads **

"Neither." Kezkel chirped as he skipped along like a child, and Seth glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. They had landed not far from the castle at Kezkel's request, wanting to walk the last mile.

"What?" Seth asked as he looked at Kezkel who was skipping along happily. Sometimes the Malkavian just plan out scared or confused him. Most the time he just confused him and almost caused the priest to pull his hair out in frustration!

"I was answering a question I was asked last week." Kezkel chirped happily. Seth sighed and for the most part just brushed the Malkavian aside as they stood before the doors. Seth pushed them open, the large door he pushed upon opening silently, not a sound of stone upon stone or squeaking hinges. "How eerie. . ." Kezkel grinned as he looked up at the doors in wonder.

The castle was actually rather dark on the inside. They both entered quietly, the moans of suffering filtering to their ears as they started down the polished black marble halls. The smell of blood, death and decay choked the air around them, their heightened senses picking up the scents easily. If Seth wasn't already use to it, it would have choked a normal mortal. Kezkel seemed right at home, Seth was more resolute. Pausing at an intersection the two looked at their three choices from the room they had entered in.

"We could go that way!" Kezkel suggested as he pointed to the left. Upon closer inspection, Seth discovered that was where the moans of pain and despair were emanating from. Seth mentioned this, Kezkel rolling his eyes as he responded, "Of course, wouldn't you be off torturing your newest victims gleefully. He already knows we're here anyways. Let's have some lunch before we do it!"

"Kez. . ." Seth shook his head, motioning at Kezkel to lead the way. "Why not." Kezkel cheered happily and ran down the corridor. Seth sighed, taking a deep breath to calm down as the Malkavians' voice filtered back to him.

"Wait for me my dinner! Don't die yet until I have feasted upon you!" Kezkel called out, Seth not far behind in an attempt to keep up. The Malkavian faster than he had any right to be. He could pass for a Fourth Generation if he didn't keep forgetting he knew how to do things. Then again he remembered his laundry from five years ago and tried to get out of the coffin around what would have been mid day. . . . Kezkel's voice floated back to him. "I smell blood, I smell death, Uh oh, It's my dinner who is bleeding!"

Kezkel cheered as he found the source of the moans, in a throne room. The room would have been stark white, except for the fact it was covered in blood, pools of blood gracing both side of the walk way. Around the edges of the pool the floor jutted out with enough space for three men to walk abreast upon it, or in this case, two guards and their prisoners.

Along the walls were prisoners of all sorts, Some newly captured, others appearing to have been there so long that they hung limply from their shackles, though some did appear rather dead already. And there across from him upon the cat walk was the throne of the Necromancer, black as night and jeweled with rubies.

The man upon it smiled gently at them watching Kezkel as he splashed some of the blood in pool around. Seth paused to stare at the man upon that throne, golden tresses cascading down to dust against the seat of his power. He was slender, with blood red robes hanging from his slender form. His arms exposed, the side of his robes split to reveal tantalizing glimpses of flesh, the cloth gathered about his waist by a golden belt, the cloth falling between his legs to expose the long limbs as sensuous as the rest of him.

Bedecked in gold and rubies that match his eyes and hair he was lovely; his hands covered in gauntlets made to look like claws, and further down even his legs and feet were bejeweled. Seth returned his eyes to lock stares with the necromancer, whom rumor had said was a hideous man. Seth figured it was magic that made him look as he did, but he sensed no sorcery of illusion. The man spoke his ruby eyes locked with Seth's sapphire orbs. "I take it the pharaoh has sent you to deal with me, after his elite soldiers failed too. But your friend seems to be enjoying the things here."

"I came of my own accord, the Pharaoh did not send me." Seth spoke, narrowing his eyes. He had to ignore the fact that Kezkel was colouring his hair with the blood from the pool happily oblivious to anything else and forgetting his dinner. "As for him, he's always like that. As it is, I came to ensure you were not one of the Childer playing around."

"I am no child!" Katsu growled, half yelled out at Seth. Before either of them could say a word Kezkel broke the tension.

"Look! I'm a red head now!" Kezkel practically danced where he stood. "The Ventrue will never recognize me!"

"Kez, Now I'm going to have to wash your hair to get that out." Seth said, as if he was admonishing a small child who had done something silly.

"And I was just called a child." Katsu returned with a smile, to Kezkel he spoke. "It looks very good on you, but it's best for it not to dry in your hair."

"Kezkel, Settle down, go have a bite to eat." Seth motioned to one of the prisoners as he turned his attention back to the Necromancer. "And I meant Childe as in a Childe of the Embraced."

"The Embraced!" Katsu Gasped, staring over at Kezkel who was devouring one of his prisoners. He turned his attention back to Seth, who was no longer standing there.

"So you know who we are." Seth made the statement from behind Katsu, who squeaked and turned around in the same motioned, leaping up from his chair. "I'm not here to Embrace you, nor stop you." In fact he had all intentions of keeping this man for himself.

"Then why are you here?" Katsu asked, trying to hold up a brave front before the Vampire. He glanced over at Kezkel who was ripping the heart out of his victim, much in the same manner he did his sacrifices.

"I came to meet you, nothing more." Seth turned his attention to Kezkel who was ripping the head of his prey. Seth rolled his eyes as he continued, ignoring it for the most part. He watched Katsu carefully as he spoke, the man watching Kezkel as one would watch their own brood-ling. "But I have an offer to make. Kezkel has nothing left, I cannot kill him, but he cannot be on his own. And he needs to be fed. You could offer him these things couldn't you? I cannot take him back with me to the city and I dare not leave him with my clan."

"So you came all this way to ask if I would baby-sit for you?" Katsu asked as he watched Kezkel poke one of the almost dead prisoners in the eye, the man moaning in pain each time. Kezkel would giggle and do it again, completely amused.

"He's not that hard to take care of really. You just need a tolerance for his singing, and watch him during the day to make sure he doesn't try to go outside or walk into a fire." Seth explained as he approached the younger man. "About two fortnights, watch him. It's forbidden for me to take him in as I have. But as you can see, in his own way, he's innocent."

"He's like a child born of a morbid world." Katsu said as he watched the blond turned red head poke at one of the blood pools, his tongue darting out to taste it with a giggle.

"He remembers his death and rebirth both. All of his clan is insane with the cursed blood of Malkav." Seth explained. "I will do what I can for you, but you must guard him and watch over him, in his insanity there is something there. I can't explain it, but his kind know things. They are more sane than they act."

"I'm not doing it for anything you have to offer!" Katsu turned to Seth, his ruby eyes narrowing at the Priest. "I'm doing this for him because he has no one else. I will keep an eye on him until you return, this is his haven from Kindred and Ra alike."

"I thank you then." Seth said with a slight bow. Katsu rolled his eyes, looking back to Kezkel with a smile as he was using blood to paint on the wall. "May I stay here until night fall tomorrow, then I will take my leave."

"Do as you will, it's not like my power can match up to a Kindred." Katsu said as Kezkel ran up to them, practically, oh who are we kidding, he was jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar high.

"Can I go exploring please! Pretty please! This place has so many things to see, I want to see more bloody rooms!" He giggled insanely as he looked at them hopefully. Seth sighed patiently, Katsu looking a little worried.

"If The Necromancer say's you may." Seth returned, glancing at Katsu who nodded.

"Feel free to roam where ever you please." Katsu motioned around, meaning the whole of his citadel. Kezkel cheered and ran off, singing happily the corpses on the wall song. "I have the feeling I may regret this."

"Just wait till he randomly forgets he can do something, or randomly remembers something." Katsu looked at Seth like the man was telling a horrid lie. Katsu groaned as he followed after Kezkel, Seth following with a chuckle. Katsu was in for it.

Seth had left earlier that evening. Katsu was tired already, when he said Kezkel was fast, he had meant it. Not only that, but the Vampire suddenly remembered he had a fear of water. Now Katsu was staring up at the ceiling looking at Kezkel who was pretending to be a statue. "I see you!"

"No you don't!" Kezkel returned, only his mouth moving. He wasn't coming down.

"Fine stay up there. And I'll go bathe in blood." Katsu started to walk off, the next he knew was Kezkel was walking next to him.

"Yay! A blood bath!" Kezkel cheered happily. Katsu rolled his eyes, able to get Kezkel to take a bath in water as he forgot he was scared of the stuff. It took Katsu over an hour to get all the dried blood out of Kezzie's hair. By the end of the bath Katsu was soaked with bloody water from Kezkel splashing him and pulling him in.

The rest of the evening consisted of torturing prisoners, feeding Kez who tore his victim apart in his usual manner and exchanging torture knowledge. Needless to say, Kezkel had a few scary ideas that made even Katsu shudder in fear. Finally with the sun rising, Katsu could get some rest, so he thought.

"Why aren't you in your coffin?" Katsu asked as he sipped some tea sleepily. Kezkel was wandering down the corridor, paused to look at Katsu. Katsu suddenly had a bad feeling, maybe it was because of that almost sane look in Kezkel's eyes.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air." Kezkel didn't sound his normal self, but sounded more sane and _noble_ even. "I sleep in a bed not a coffin." The blond scoffed with a good natured chuckle. "What do I look like a Vampire!"

"Uh, yes. . ." Katsu returned, very confused by Kezkel's behavior. He didn't want to think that Kezkel forgot that he was a Vampire, but with his derangement of forgetting things. "You are a Malkavian Kez. Of the bloodline of Malkav if I remember correctly."

"Nonsense, I'm Kezkel Tenshir, of the royal house of Tenshir, Prince Tenshir!" Kezkel became angry, his violet eyes flashing dangerously. He turned to face Katsu who was staring at him in dumbfound shock, tea cup in front of his mouth as he stared at the lavender eyed Vampire. "You dare false my heritage with such sacrilege?"

Katsu stared at Kezkel, not knowing what to say. This was who he was before he was Embraced, and it was very eerie. He sighed, throwing his unfinished tea and cup over his shoulder, about having had it. "Look Kezkel, You are a Vampire you can't walk out that door!"

"How dare you speak so to me!" Kezkel returned heatedly in a powerful voice. His stance was regal and his anger almost burning.

"You are a vampire you can't go outside!" Katsu returned with equal power in his voice, anger tingeing it.

"I will do as I please!" Kezkel shouted. "I am going outside!"

"You can't go outside! Your a vampire!" Katsu shouted back.

"Of course I'm a vampire, that's why I'm going to my coffin, are you daft or something!?" Kezkel shook his head in disbelief, walking off in the direction of his room leaving a shocked Katsu standing in the hall. As Kezkel walked away, Katsu heard him Mumbling about how stupid mortals were.

"I can't take this!" Katsu hit the floor, on the verge of a mental break down. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself down. Just four more weeks. Just four more weeks of this. He grabbed his hair and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. He wouldn't survive, he just couldn't!

** Chapter four: Termites? **

The night's after the first weren't quite as bad as the first, but still Kezkel has his moments. Katsu had to remind him that he had to kill his dinner or else it would come back. Kezkel didn't seem to mind much, he just went about ripping their organs out and using their intestines as jump ropes.

As it was that night, Katsu was trying to find Kezkel who was hiding somewhere. The deranged Vampire having just up and ran off. "Kezkel! Please come here!" Katsu called out again as he walked the corridors. He found Kezkel mesmerized in the main hall, staring at a rendition of the sun. "Kezkel."

"They will be here soon, to kill me though they dare not drink my blood for my insanity shall taint their lips. I'm going to be punished." Kezkel seemed eerily sane as he gazed at Katsu, almost child like with an untold sadness.

"Nonsense. Come along let's go play a game to pass our time tonight." Katsu said. Kezkel shook his head and walked away murmuring something, leaving Katsu to stand in the hall. "Just great."

Katsu turned and stormed off in another direction, wanting to pull at his hair and scream. He paused halfway down the corridor he was in. There was something about what Kezkel had said that made him wonder. He turned to go find the young Vampire, taking a step as he was grabbed from behind. He made muffled protest and started to struggle in the iron grip around him. He wasn't built for strength but for speed and agility, still he was far from weak.

"Stop moving mortal, or I will feast upon your life." A sibilant voice hissed in his ear, making him go stock still. Katsu had to admit he was more than a little terrified as the voice whispered in his ear. "Now where is the Malkavian?"

Katsu made a muffled response, shaking his head slightly in the grasp of the man who held him. Katsu shivered as a breath of cold air caressed his neck as the man continued. "Is that so? That would make you the bait then wouldn't it. We have to lure him out some how."

"Malkavian! Come out or your mortal little keeper will die a horrid death." Another of the Vampire kind called out. The man was dark skinned when Katsu saw him come into view, his skin like ebony making him one with the shadows. He was dressed much in the same way Kezkel had been when he had first arrived. A high collared tunic that fell to the floor in shimmering folds and underneath a pair of matching green pants the colour of emeralds.

"Assamites, what do you call a termite in your ass? Assamites! Call them ass AH Mites!!" Kezkel sang out cheerily though he couldn't be seen. "They bite! They fight! They can't do it right! They're ass AH Mites! Ass-A-Mites!"

Katsu chuckled, making the one who had him tighten his hold ever more so he ended it in a whimper. From his hidden view Kezkel continued. "Let him go, or behold, my I dunno!"

"If you don't show yourself I shall drink his blood." The one who had Katsu called out. Katsu squirmed a bit, trying to get away but the grip the man had was solid. Katsu in his time had discovered much of the Kindred kind, if he remembered these of the clan of Assassins were one of the most dangerous. They would drink the blood of any, mortal and immortal alike.

"But he's not a vampire, why would a termite want non vampire blood?" Kezkel chattered happily from his place in the shadows, even the assassin clan was having a hard time trying to find him. Katsu was vaguely aware of two more, other than the one who had him and the one he could see. "Isn't that like tainting to you people or something? Shouldn't you be trying to find a Third Generation of Vampire and sucking his blood?"

"Shouldn't you shut up?" The one holding the Necromancer demanded coldly. Almost tenderly he started nipping at Katsu's neck, letting his fangs glide over the smooth flesh without breaking skin. Katsu whimpered, trying to get away. The one who held him whispered almost tenderly in his ear, "His blood smells so sweet, his power runs in his veins like a fine wine. And he's beautiful, making a fine addition. . ."

"Don't touch him!" Kezkel jumped out from the shadows, making the one who was speaking jump slightly. "He who is second only to his Clan Master would be upset if you did. And I would be mad!"

"A little late for that Malkavian." One of the hidden ones jumped out from the shadows to attack Kezkel . . . If the Vampire had still been standing there.

"Take me for a fool you Diableric Termite." Kezkel said as he appeared behind the assassin. Before the other Vampire could react Kezkel's fist was through his chest from the backside, his fingers holding the bleeding organ of the Assamites heart. Then Kezkel was gone again. "Mmm, mm, Good! I never knew your kind had such delicious blood!"

"He was weak obviously." The appearing leader spoke. "Kill the Necromancer, show him how the dead should be ruled."

"Touch him, and my new Sire will hunt you all down. Most hated of all clans you are." Kezkel responded from Behind Katsu and the man who held him. He suddenly found himself released, blood painting him as the man lost his head.

"Oh my Anubis!" Katsu said as he stared at the beheaded man, his body falling to the ground. Kezkel told him to run, but there was one lesser Vampire and the main guy. The odds were now even and Katsu held his ground. "I promised to protect him to the best of my abilities."

"And you will die for it." The leader of the group smiled, before Katsu knew what had happened The man was behind him. Katsu reacted instinctively as his hair was pulled to expose his neck. He screamed and summoned forth zombies, the creatures leaping through walls to save their master. It took both Vampires By surprise. Kezkel though reacted, grabbing Katsu and dragging him down the hall.

Katsu could barely keep up with the speedy Vampire and his super-human skills. The next thing he knew was he was in the throne room, Kezkel dragging him over to the scrying pool of his fathers blood. "Make it work!"

"Right," Katsu murmured, using an armored finger to stir the liquid until a pictured showed. Pulling his dripping finger from the bowl they watched the picture. The two Vampires were finishing off the zombies he had summoned and they were sniffing the air, following the scent of the mortal and vampire down the hall too the throne room. "We need to lock the doors."

"Wouldn't work, they could easily break them down, unless you have a very powerful mage lock." Kezkel whispered, the two fearful of being heard and found sooner making them keep their voices low.

"We are going to die." Katsu murmured as his shoulders slumped some. Kezkel smiled up at him, then pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

"I can hide you, but it will be up to you to escape to safety." Kezkel murmured as he looked at the opening that deigned midnight. It was used for rituals the Necromancer preformed, but it would also make a good escape route in that moment.

"I'd love too and all, but I can't fly." Katsu said, shaking his head he continued. "Besides I told you-know-who, that I would take care of you."

Kezkel was about to respond to that when the doors busted open, flying into the pools of blood. "Why don't you come here and play little Malkav, we won't taste of your life."

"Stop playing these games, and come forth to face us." The leader spoke calmly.

"Shit he lowered his Generation!" Kezkel squeaked, hiding behind Katsu who stood there confused. Katsu reacted as quickly as any mortal could, closing his eyes and chanting swiftly. The feeling of magic flowed through him, the power over death bending to his will. In the next moments it was chaos.

The Vampire Assassins reacted to Katsu's chanting, the leader the First to grab him but not soon enough to silence his spell. The other Vampire Attacking Kezkel who darted out of the way and ran away screaming about killer termites. As the spirits rose from pools of blood, the dead hanging from the wall reanimating as shackles that could not reach stretched forth to seek a victim.

"Stop this madness now!" The leader hissed in Katsu's ear as the other Vampire chased around Kezkel who was laughing gleefully.

"Fast as Fast can Be you can't catch me!" Kezkel laughed merrily as he ran around just out of reach of the vampire who was after him. The dark skinned Assamite cursing Kezkel each time he almost had him. And he might have succeeded had he not been running so close to the wall. One of the shackles wrapped about his neck Stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Claws be cursed, all I need do is scratch!" The man lifted Katsu up by the neck, his claws threatening to pierce the skin. Katsu choked, kicking frantically.

"Ah! Let him go!" Kezkel screamed as he stared at Katsu fearfully. He knew damn well what the claws were capable of.

"Anubis curse you!" Katsu choked out. He muttered a word under his breath and the leader no longer held him. From a pool of blood Katsu emerged from the ruby liquid that painted him to match his eyes, his chanting filling the room. As he finished the chant from the pools of blood came more than just ghosts, but skeletal warriors and other undead. Katsu laughed, "Undead you are and live I maybe, but see who has power of who in these halls? We shall see." He paused a moment than shook his head muttering he had been around Kezkel too much.

"Curses," The Assamite jumped back as a nasty swing would have gotten hold of him. His companion screamed as he was torn apart by Kezkel who feasted on his Vitae. Then both the Malkavian and his friend were gone leaving him to face the undead alone. "I will have my Vengeance!" His scream echoed through the empty castle, heard only by the dead.

"That was great fun!" Kezkel dropped a bloodied Katsu on the desert sands and did a little dance. Katsu looked up at him, making a face as sand stuck to him. "and their blood was delicious! I would drink more but I'm, sated now. That was so much better than sex!"

"Well that's good to know." Katsu muttered as he got up. He looked around, his castle in the distance in one direction and in the other was dune after dune of sand. "Now what?"

"We find my new Sire and tell him of this!" Kezkel picked up the Necromancer and started off. Katsu amazed at the speed the man now possessed as he ran like wind across the dunes.

Seth sat at the dinner table, sipping his drink and picking at his plate. Too keep up appearances of being mortal, still he had to eat something. Since leaving Katsu and Kezkel the only thing that the Priest could think of was the red eyed young man who was becoming a Master of the Dead. That was almost two weeks ago he had left. He was hoping they were both okay without him, he knew Kezkel was a hand full; even for a sane vampire.

"Seth, does the food not suit your tastes?" Yami asked, his eyes watching Seth closely. Seth looked up at Yami as if coming out of deep thought. The Pharaoh had been watching him since his return, demanding answers to his questions, answers he never got.

"It's fine, I was just thinking was all." Seth sat up a little straighter as he sat his drink down to eat a few bites. He had learned if he took his time chewing his food, it made it seem as if he had eaten more. It was a skill his Sire had, one he inherited; the ability to eat though it made him feel sick. He couldn't survive off of food like normal people, nor could he eat a lot, just enough to make himself more human looking.

"And what is on my Priest's mind? The encounter he never got with the Necromancer? Or the towns that were destroyed?" Yami asked, trying to get a reaction. Seth looked up at him and nodded.

"And the rumors, and the political aspects of things. Our neighbors plotting war against us. And what offerings we should give the gods at the next ritual." Seth sighed, appearing slightly tired. "We can speak of these things later, I shouldn't even have been thinking of them. My apologies Pharaoh."

"It's quite all right Seth. Such things often Haunt my mind at the worst of times." Yami responded, unable to read Seth as he had once been able too. He wanted to know what had happened with the Seth he knew, the one he called a friend even if he couldn't trust him.

"Excuse me my Pharaoh, I wish to go get some fresh air." Seth stood up, grabbing his wine and some bread. Yami nodded, and with a bow Seth left. Once he was gone people started whispering about him, fearful that he could hear them. Yami watched the figure leave, his thoughts suspicious of his friend.

Seth sighed as he entered the gardens, nibbling on the bread. He needed to get away from everyone. Being a High Priest and a Setite was bothersome. Once he was deep within the gardens he threw the bread away into the bushes and dumped the wine. He was thirsty and wanting something to clean the taste of mortal food from his mouth.

"Seth-ie!" Seth was attacked by a deranged nutcase from out of nowhere. Kezkel hugging him as the Malkavian sent them both to the ground in a heap, nuzzling the man he called his Sire.

"Kezkel what are you doing here?" Seth hissed out in shock and surprise. He wasn't suppose to be here, he was suppose to be with Katsu far from here.

"We had some trouble Seth." Katsu came out of hiding, covered in blood that was dried upon him. Seth raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Don't ask okay, I had to sleep in the desert like this without a bath."

"What happened?" Seth asked, looking from one to the other. Kezkel was the first one to speak, Seth paying closer attention to the Malkavian, than the headache he was getting from the Lunatic.

"The Termite asses showed up and tried to kill me and Embrace Katsu. But we kicked their butts! And now I know what they did and I can do some nifty tricks!" Kezkel spoke swiftly, in a flurry of excitement as he relayed the tale. Seth had stopped listening though, trying to think of. . .

"Not the Assamites? The Assassin Clan?" Seth asked, Kezkel nodding rapidly. Seth put a hand on the Malkavian's head before he nodded it off. "Damn it Kezkel, this is your doing."

"I'm sorry Sire, I have caused problems." Kezkel looked sad as he sat back away from Seth. Seth was about to respond when he was smacked across the face. It didn't hurt, didn't even sting, but it had been unexpected coming from Katsu.

"How dare you say that too him, it's not his fault they tried to kill him!" Katsu returned hotly, his voice rising slightly.

"Shut up, You've alerted the guards and they come." Seth returned with a curse. By the time He got a sad Kezkel on his feet, the guards were there.

"High Priest, are you all right?" A guard asked before turning his attention to Kezkel and the Necromancer. Kezkel looked normal, a little sad, but normal. Katsu on the other hand was recognized immediately. "The Necromancer dares the king's Palace!"

By this time more guards had arrived. Katsu stood there in a panic, surrounded by armed men. It was Kezkel who acted first as he threw himself against Katsu like a protective shield. "_I won't let you bad people hurt him!_" In another language.

"Oh no he didn't just forget. . ." Katsu said as he sighed. Loud enough so all could hear, "Come let us go now Kezkel, we are being arrested."

"You will face our Pharaoh Necromancer." The guards responded. Seth sighed, pulling Kezkel away from Katsu.

"Come along Kez." Seth murmured as he pulled the nutcase along. "Your not making trouble, I promise. It was just unexpected I guess."

Kezkel made no response as they followed behind the guards who were parading a Blood splattered Katsu through the halls. People staring in shock, gasping as he was escorted towards the throne room. Katsu glanced over his shoulder at Kezkel who was looking around in amazement, Seth guiding him along. A Look at Seth, and Katsu shuddered, turning to face to where he was going. The man looked ready to kill.

Katsu was lead into the throne room, Pharaoh Yami on his throne and looking regal. Katsu glanced around at all the nobles in their finery, there he stood in blood soaked clothing. People looked at him in disgust and he had to fight the urge to bow his head. A drunken man's son he had learned the dark arts. He was about to pay for what he had done.

"Seth, It looks like the Necromancer came after you." Yami spoke. "But we have caught him." He was about to continue when Kezkel went off in some other language that no one in the room understood. Yami looked at him and frowned. "Silence, don't interrupt me again."

"My Pharaoh." Seth spoke up, pulling Kezkel back, causing the Malkavian to silence himself. He looked around, then turned back to Yami. "I would Seek a Private council with you for a moment."

"Seth, why would you need to speak with me in Private?" Yami asked, his ruby eyes narrowing.

"Everyone out!" Seth grabbed Kezkel as he started to bounce out the door. "Not you, and father you stay too." Seth spoke, people and the guards seemed shock, some even angered.

"Enough, Those who need not stay, take your leave." Yami spoke, his voice resolute. When the room was cleared. Only the five of them remaining, Yami's eyes never leaving Seth's blue ones. "Speak freely"

"Oh we can speak for free!?" Kezkel chirp as he suddenly remembered he could speak Egyptian. Katsu chuckled and shook his head.

"Kezzie, be quite." Katsu motioned for Kezkel to hush, motioning the nutcase to him. Kezkel tackled him in a hug nearly bowling the Necromancer over.

"Pharaoh, Katsu is essential at this point in time." Seth spoke, his voice firm. "He must do what he has in order to protect my Childe. A Childe who speaks of things yet to come. Without him at this moment, we could be facing times darker than you know."

"What proof do you have?" Yami asked calmly. Seth had no proof he was making things up. "And what do you mean Child?"

"I'm not his Childe. He is my new Sire though. But he didn't Sire me. Mine was murdered, forced into the harsh sun. So Now Seth-ie and Katsu are my parents." Kezkel returned. "That's why he has become so Nocturnal, So He can take care of me."

"What are you babbling about?" Seth's father asked, making Katsu glare at him. Things had suddenly got confusing, both Yami and the old man having a feeling they were just thrown into the middle of a story and had no idea what was going on.

"Translated, his father was murdered." Katsu spoke directly for the first time. "The High Priest brought him to me so he would be protected from those who tried to kill us. It was the only reason we came here. We had no where else to go."

"Yup! Yup!" Kezkel returned. "And the Termites of the ass have vowed that Seth must die! And so must I. They would kill Katsu, but that he knew!" Kezkel spoke. "And Yami you should know your folly!" Katsu put a hand on Kezkel's mouth to make him be quite, but removed it when the Malkavian started licking it.

"What?" Yami asked. Kezkel rolled his eyes and turned to bouncing around the room. "Seth explain!"

"Don't ask, it's hard to figure out what he say's. He paid the price with his sanity." Seth shook his head, fighting down the urge to just frenzy in frustration. "We will do what we can to keep Egypt free. If for no other reason than because it is our home."

"I don't come from sand!" Kezkel commented with a pout. "I come from the land of the dead!"

"Kezkel come here." Katsu said, hushing him.

"Seth, tell me what is happening." Yami asked, his voice grave as he stared at his friend. Warring emotions of fear, anger, confusion, and sorrow showing in his ruby eyes as Seth returned the stare solidly.

"What should I tell you? That there are things I would be killed for if I told you." Seth looked at him, his eyes flaring as his fangs made an appearance.

"My child is cursed!" The old man gasped as he took a step back to stare at his son. He was shocked to say the least. But things were starting to make a morbid sense. . .

"No, I've been blessed by my God-King Set." Seth returned, Yami taking his turn to gasp. "It was for the cause so you could live. Without the fear of the other clans taking Egypt."

"And your, _Clan_?" Yami asked as he stood up from his throne. "What of them."

"We do what we must." Seth whispered. "Stand with me Yami, or would you stand against me."

"You are a murderer Seth! You have killed innocent people!" Yami bellowed in a power filled voice. "I cannot let that go. Those cursed as _you,_ murder constantly, and yet you ask me to let you live?"

"The deaths he caused were for reasons not even you could understand." Kezkel Spoke up, an almost sane look in his eyes. "What is one death in days compared to millions in a moment. Children suffer not his hunger. Children wouldn't get to suffer what is to come, for the clan he rules keeps them at bay. Get rid of Seth, and come what may."

"He knew about the assassins." Katsu murmured. "If not for his insane warning, well that didn't help much, but I wasn't _That _surprised."

"Seth. . ." Yami murmured, sighing as his shoulder slumped. "We have been friends for a long time, and though that friendship can no longer be. . . Go now. My last gift to you is this flight into freedom. Go, Before I call the guards."

"From here on Yami, we can be no more than enemies." Seth returned, a tinge of sadness in his voice. The way of his clan he would not be allowed to show pity. He looked to his father. "Disown me. I am dead to you now."

"My child. . ." The old man murmured as his son and the two strangers disappeared from sight. A moment later Yami called the guards, sending them to find the treacherous Priest and his companions. Yami had given his orders, the elder priest falling to the floor to mourn his lost son. To them, things could look no bleaker.

** Chapter Five: Without you **

"Kezkel Get _off_ my foot!" Seth growled out in a panic. He had to avoid screaming lest they be discovered and he had no idea how powerful his Cloaking powers were yet. Kezkel giggled as Seth dragged them from one hallway to another.

"I'm Hungry." Seth groaned, Katsu rolling his eyes at the nutcase; who obviously was oblivious to the danger they were in should they be caught.

"Kez, it will have to wait." Katsu murmured. "Just a short while, but now we are playing a little game." Katsu had learned to talk to Kezkel, which was a headache like he never knew. "We have to see who can stay quiet the longest. We are playing a thief game so as not to get caught by the Pharaoh's guards okay?" Kezkel nodded, thankfully staying silent as they walked by some guards.

Seth was abandoning all he knew, determined to get out of the palace as soon as possible. He glanced down the hallway, a little familiar dark haired figure running down the hall. "Quickly." He said as he pulled Kezkel through the front door, Katsu close behind him. He had to leave it all behind, so he kept reminding himself.

They ran through the city, no one noticing them due to Seth's will. That same will making people stand aside for him so they didn't jostle anyone and cause a scene. Taking to the outskirts of town proved their best bet. "Come on, I know one who would hide us." Seth whispered, pulling the two along a Dark alley.

They approached a nice house, one of the more noble of houses. Before Seth knocked on the door, it opened. The trio walked in, being greeted by a lovely man, who was almost as beautiful as Seth. "Master, we have heard the news. This is most dire."

"Word obviously spreads fast." Seth said as he closed the door and dropped his Cloak spell. "What is being said?"

"One of ours from the Palace told us that You had betrayed the Pharaoh. Stealing away the Necromancer from death." The man responded as he kicked back a carpet to reveal a trap door. "Nothing of our nature though, but. . ."

"But what?" Seth asked as the man hesitated. Katsu huddled closer to him and Kezkel seemed oblivious.

"First you have a Malkavian with you. Second, you have yet to Embrace or kill the Necromancer." The man looked confused, not daring to challenge his Master, yet not liking what was happening. "It is not proper. . ."

"I don't care what is and is not proper, for this clan line or my station." Seth was resolute in his words. "No one is to kill either of them. They are to be protected as if they were our own."

"Yes Master, as you wish. But I fear I have only one coffin extra." The man murmured looking at the extra Vampire.

"It's okay, I can Sleep with my Sire!" Kezkel chirped out happily. Seth sighed and closed his eyes, a look that stated infinite patience was being commanded. Katsu turned bright red, catching the double meaning as did the third Vampire whose house they were invading. "I always sleep with him when he's around!"

"Well then. Now that that's settled." Seth said looking at the young man. "Are there any more questions or concerns?" The young man shook his head at that. Seth nodded as the man opened the cellar door, leading them down into the catacombs beneath, Katsu getting a bath first thing. They remained there during the next couple of days, Keeping Kezkel from going any more insane if at all possible. They were waiting for things to calm down while Seth took care of business before heading out to Tanis where he would take his rule. Luckily the city wasn't far from the Necromancers Palace, so they could at least keep an eye on him.

Things were set into motion, some of the finest Setites would whisper their words to Yami, spread rumors of Yami's evil deeds. Evil deeds they were at that very moment orchestrating for him to commit. Once the people rise against him, he would fall by there hands, and their operatives would be given power. Seth smiled the last evening as the final details were laid out to the Childer of Set. The Ghoul Cleopatra would be doing her own work, as seductive as the Vampyre was, and she could move in the day once Yami fell. Everything was in order, and Egypt would be given back to Set, their God-King.

"So this is Tanis. . ." Katsu asked as they entered the city. It was actually looking a lot nicer than three weeks ago. By Seth's command the buildings were being maintained, people and goods brought from all over. The best part was it was a cross road to several major cities now, which meant fodder for his clan. Information flowed in daily, this being one of it's first stops before spreading. This made Tanis a good place to spread information, whether true or not. And it was becoming the main black market city. Forbidden foods, holy artifacts, slaves for forbidden games that included death. "It's looking nice from what I've heard of it."

"Nice isn't the word I would have chosen. Like my kind it may be beautiful at first sight, but there are darker things underneath." Seth responded as they rode through the city, heading for the temple of Set. If anyone knew that the God-King slept there under the temple, there would be a frenzy to have his blood. But only Seth knew, and never would he tell.

"Well whatever, it looks decent." Katsu poked him in the side with a glaring frown. Seth snorted, ignoring the blond for the moment as he guided their camel to a stop. Kezkel was talking to his, which strangely the beast obeyed him, yet another of the Malkavian's strange skills.

Seth dismounted first, helping the Necromancer down next, instinctively pulling the blond closer than needed. For his effort he got the young man to blushing, and felt a strange sense of self satisfaction. Quickly ignoring it he turned to Kezkel who had asked the camel to let him down; the Camel he named '_Da Da'_ had kneeled to let him off. With a grin he turned to Seth proud of himself.

"High Elder and Priest Seth, we have been awaiting you!" Seth turned to see a Fifth Generation Setite standing in the door of the temple. The man was like any of the others; so beautiful he mocked the gods with his dark and evil soul. He smiled at them, glancing at the Malkavian who was skipping around in circles and singing a song that was meant to praise Set. "I see the rumors are true then, a Malkavian walks with our clan."

"Is that a problem?" Seth asked as he ascended the stairs. Down in the court yard Katsu was watching Kezkel, trying to get him to stop playing and follow.

"Not a problem in the sense you think my Priest." The young Vampire bowed slightly, a sign of respect and apology. "But he appears to be a natural problem." Seth chuckled at the man, he couldn't agree more, but the Vampire continued. "Forgive me, right this way and I will show you all to your rooms."

"Please, I don't think Katsu can handle much more of Kezkel." Seth said as Katsu grabbed Kezkel by the arm and dragged him up the stairs.

"I don't wanna go inside! I wanna stay and play!" Kezkel whined as he allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs. If he really wanted to run he would have.

"Kezkel, come. Dinner awaits us." Seth said, the Malkavian running into the temple at his words. Katsu shook his head, his clean hair fluttering around him in the light breeze.

"If I can't get him to behave, you can." Katsu said as he topped the stairs. Seth nodded as they were led inside. Finding Kezkel whom was being fed a lovely raven haired beauty. Katsu grimaced, the thought of being dinner was not the most appealing to him. "I think I need an ale."

"Father!" Kezkel chirped out, holding the almost dead woman in his arms like an oversized doll. Recently the Malkavian started referring to him as a parent. Katsu was his other father, or if he wanted to make the man cringe, he called him Lady Father. "They have such good food!"

"Well then drink and you may go play when you have finished." Seth said as he sat down by one of the windows, as composed as ever. He glanced at Katsu, who was standing in the door watching the Vampires. Some looked at him, giving him hungry glances, but Katsu paid them no mind.

"Don't you have any mortal food in this place?" He asked with a glance around. Noting that there was not even a bowl of fruit to make it look like mortals resided here.

"No, but we can easily obtain you something." One of the Vampires returned, his suggestive tone not lost on anyone. Seth narrowed his eyes for a brief second at the younger vampire.

"The Necromancer, surprisingly enough, is a vegetarian." Seth responded, speaking as he stood up. "Do you think you can retrieve him some fruits or Vegetables?"

"A pleasure I would be honoured to do My Lord." The young Vampire bowed to Seth, then turning to Katsu. "Was there anything you would prefer? Something in particular you desired to have?"

"Peaches." Katsu smiled, the suggestion not lost on him. The youth nodded his head and left in search of the food requested. Katsu stayed where he was though, not moving into the room. He may have been a Necromancer of the undead, but that didn't mean he had any control over Vampires. And truthfully they unnerved him.

Across the room Seth was given a young man to feed on, one of the fodder. The young man offering his neck to the priest. Katsu watched as Seth took his time. The Priest scenting his prey with a breath, as if finding the perfect spot to bite before sinking his teeth into the young mans' flesh. The youth's eyes widened as Seth's teeth penetrated his flesh, crying out at the pain.

Katsu swallowed nervously, finding that when Seth committed the act it was strangely a more erotic sight. Where Kezkel was just brutal, only seeking to sate his hunger, Seth did so with a delicate touch, though insuring pain.

"Interesting sight is it not." Katsu was startled from his thoughts by the voice. A man of undetermined age was standing next to him, seeming older than him, but still young enough to be youthful. He was quite handsome, with rough looking features, hardened by work, but lovely nonetheless.

"It's eerie to me." Katsu returned, the man chuckling. Katsu looked up at him, his ruby eyes narrowing. "What's so amusing?"

"This coming from a feared necromancer. The one they call The Necromancer." The man spoke in a deep baritone filled with mirth. He shook his head. "You eat no meat, but do not some rituals call for you to drink blood?"

"No they call for me to bathe in blood. I don't have to eat flesh or drink blood." Katsu returned, remembering the first time he got blood in his mouth from one of the rituals. That had been disgusting. And to top it off he didn't even like meat, he had always eaten vegetables for as long as he could remember. He just enjoyed raising the dead. "I don't like either."

"Then why play in blood and raise armies of the dead?" He asked, seemingly curious.

"I like raising the dead." Katsu murmured, a dreamy look on his face as he stared at the far wall in thought. "The power flowing through you, commanding that which should not be commanded at all. The fear instilled in those who know who you are."

"This coming from a farmers boy." One of the Vampyres commented. She was lovely, with fangs showing in a seductive grin, her hair cut short around her delicate features.

"This farmers boy has the power to do just about what he wants to." Katsu returned with a grin. He had no idea there were so many vampires. Maybe twenty all together in this one room and still many more running around elsewhere. Still to him that was a lot. "I know my limits at least."

"Lady Father has a specialty for horror and deeds untold. Rumors may fly, but the truth is on the hide!" Kezkel said as he climbed the walls, amazing a few of the ones of his own Generation. Most Vampires couldn't do that without a spell or ritual.

"Something like that." Katsu growled out, he had been called Lady Father again. It was so embarrassing. But he couldn't tell the nutcase not too, he would probably start crying and Katsu couldn't handle that. The nutcase was just too adorable when he was in tears, the red liquid streaming down his face, cute, but eerie.

"Well whatever his bloodline is, like us, so long as you have power, that bloodline means nothing." Seth said as he held onto a weary dinner who was falling asleep in his arms. Seth smiled, chuckling as he handed the young man to another vampire who took him to a room.

"Indeed, that is the reason that we are careful when we create a Vampire, Am I correct my Lord Seth?" Asked the Vampire who had been speaking with Katsu.

"Indeed, we must hold true to our God-Kings' ways as much as possible." Seth said as he glanced around. "Even I know that we must never lose faith in him, though he supposedly sleeps once again. And as he has taught us to be open and secretive all at once so shall we continue. Making a few allies along the way." He motioned to Katsu. "Not everyone is against us. Just most of them. Be careful who you reveal your nature too."

"Were you careful when you revealed your nature to the Necromancer?" The little Vampyre asked as she leaned forward, showing a good view of cleavage. She was trying to be seductive, Seth realized as she gave him a sultry look.

"Of course not, we and he are both enemies of the Pharaoh." Seth smiled, speaking bluntly, daring the girl to challenge his authority.

"And my biggest plot so far is to raise such an army of the undead as no city will be able to stand against me." Katsu laughed. "But I have no desire for all that political intrigue, ruling a country. It's not for me; I'd rather attack, kill my enemies and pull back. Hire my armies out for money and jewels maybe."

"And we have hired him." Seth said with a smile. The vampire who stood near Katsu chuckled.

"We undead should fear the Necromancer, his power might become more and he might learn a way to control us." He grinned at Katsu who returned the smile.

"Don't give away all my plans." He grinned, almost as if he was really going to do what he said. "If I do that, it would be to make sure I'm not bitten just yet. I have no desire to give up my mortality at this time."

"Just yet, this is what you say." The woman spoke as she stood up; moving like a serpent.

"Why would I want to die yet? Why would I want to drink blood." He shuddered as he continued. "I want to enjoy my life a little longer before I die, or I'm turned. I enjoy these things. Once I have no choice, then I won't mind being, or maybe I'll just prefer death all together."

The woman snorted, obviously finding him full of it. But other vampires, some that were probably elder than others, nodded their agreement. Keldian was the first to speak, his deep voice flowing through the room. "A wisdom only known after undeath from the living, I'm truly honored to know such a young man. A respect for life and the fun of unlife. How rare a treat."

"Yeah well." Katsu shrugged, it was just after being a Necromancer for so long, one couldn't forget that they were not eternal. After that the evening progressed towards dawn, the Vampire who was sent to get him some food eventually returning with his peaches.

Seth had ensured that Kezkel would be okay, Keldian agreeing to watch over him. Then he went about regular nocturnal duties. He was on his way to find one of the older Vampires when he came across Katsu sitting in the gardens, eyes closed and humming to himself. Moving as only his people could, he went to see the blond's face, standing before the young man, and nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Are you going to stand there 'till the sun makes an appearance." Katsu opened one eye first to Look at Seth. Then opening the other he spoke. "Do you see something that appeals to you?"

"Not really, I was just curious as to what you were doing." Seth lied through his teeth. How was he to admit that he found the mortal somehow alluring yet forbidding at the same time. "Thought, perhaps you were trying to gain control of my clan or something."

"Don't say such things, they may come true." Katsu returned as he looked up at the brunet, rather disappointed over his words. "As for what I was doing, I was meditating. An Eastern trick I learned to calm one down, and free their mind of turbulent storms so they may concentrate better."

"Does it work?" Seth asked as he watched the blond stand up and stretch, his joints popping. He let his eyes roam over Katsu's body, liking the lithe frame, long limbs. He was gorgeous, though he would never tell the blond that.

"Not all the time, just most of it. But it is very calming, to relax, breathe in the air, listen to the night." Katsu nodded as he explained. "It really does help when it comes to spell casting and helps focus your mind better. You may consider trying it some time."

"Why don't you teach me then." Seth asked with a smile, it was almost seductive. Almost, it was like a challenge, as if daring Katsu he couldn't do it.

"Because you haven't asked yet!" Katsu returned with a glare. "Try asking nicely."

"Would you please teach me how to do this mediation." Seth asked sweetly, leaning close in. "Unless you can't teach me."

"Fine sit down and assume the position!" Katsu said as he went to the ground in a very complicated sitting position as if it was nothing. He smirked up at Seth who looked at him with wide eyes. "Well?"

"Never know until I try." He murmured as he sat down, sitting in the same position as Katsu with some difficulty. "This is not comfortable."

"Well it's the best position for gaining spiritual energies, so deal with it." Katsu smirked, lying through his teeth. He could have mediated standing straight up if need be, but he much preferred to see the vampire suffer some sort of discomfort. "Now hands like this, and tier your last three fingers." He waited for Seth to do so, then shook his head as he crawled over to the brunet. "No, no. Like this."

"Oh." Seth said as his hands were positioned by the blond. He truly enjoyed the closeness, almost feeling human again with the Necromancer. He smiled slightly at the thought, a Master of the Dead making a Vampire feel almost human again.

"Now close your eyes, back straight. Normally you take a deep breath and hold it for a brief second, envisioning all your turmoil being sucked into it, then let it out, envisioning all those confusing thoughts and chaos going with it." Katsu explained as he looked at the Priests serious face. A face that was very lovely, though he ignored that part. Seth doing as he was instructed, his face relaxing as he took deep calming breathes. "You breathe in the calming peace of tranquility to replace confusion." Another breath. "Breathe in the soothing night to replace the harshness of unlife." And yet another. "Breathe in the resolute earth to replace the indecision."

Seth was actually quite relaxed. For the first time in a long while, his chaotic thoughts were ordered, seeing them from every point of view, some he never thought he would have ever thought of. All his emotions were set in order, control reigning over them. His powers practically listed out in order, he could feel them, see them and how they worked, knew their limits. It was amazing to him, as if the knowledge had been there all along; all he had to do was stop and see. He was uncertain of how long he had been sitting there, he didn't care though, he was enjoying the peace he never had in life and that death was not able to grant him.

Katsu watched the brunet for a long while, the way his worry lines eased, taking years from his youthful face. He suddenly realized how young the brunet was. Katsu's fingers twitched to reach out and touch his face, trace the curves and touch his smooth tanned skin. Unable to stop himself, or ignore the thoughts of how beautiful he was, Katsu leaned forward, his lips brushing against Seth's.

Seth's eyes snapped open, his eyes staring at Katsu's closed ones. Katsu leaned back his eyes opening fearfully as he stared at the brunet. His mouth moved, no words coming out before he managed. "I didn't mean that."

"Then why do it?" Seth asked calmly, wanting those lips again. All his indecision gone with that kiss. He wanted Katsu, no matter what it took.

"You're probably going to kill me now, so I'm gone." Katsu tried to stand up, but suddenly found himself on the ground, looking up at Seth. He looked dumbfounded before letting out a squeak of surprise. He gazed up at Seth, who was staring at him steadily. "Please don't bring me back."

Seth smiled, a show of fangs as he pressed himself close to Katsu. "I would bring you back if you died, not wanting this world to be without one such as you." He leaned down, scenting Katsu's neck, the sweet smell of fear, the spicy tang of his anger and . . . arousal. He purred his words. "I wouldn't kill you just yet, not until you asked it of me."

Katsu stiffened, awaiting the bite he knew was coming despite Seth's words. Instead he gave a startled yelp as the Vampire started licking and nibbling his neck provocatively. He sighed with a small moan, relaxing slightly as Seth pulled him into a kiss, their mouths moving together and their tongues were dueling it out.

"Father! Lady Father!" Seth pulled back with a growl in the direction of the voice. Katsu had to avoid hysterical laughter at the look on the Priest's face, his eyes turning almost purple with the mix of red anger and their natural blue, his teeth bared in a snarl. He knew the brunet would never hurt the pale haired Vampire, but it was amusing to see the limits. "Sunrise in moments, Time to come to sleep."

"One day I shall send him to Torpor and be done with it." Seth mused with a small smile. He laid a kiss on Katsu's lips. "We will finish this tomorrow night then, or in my sarcophagus right now."

"Your coffin now, or I'm finishing this without you." Katsu threatened as he arched up into Seth, pressing his arousal into the priest. In the distance Kezkel calling to them and getting closer. "In a moment Kez!"

Seth chuckled and shook his head as he got off of Katsu, pulling the blond up with him. As soon as they were both standing giggling caught their attention. Kezkel was standing there, hiding his smile behind his hand. "Father and Lady Father have decided to finally admit they like each other! This is great! We can enjoy a fine feast of fodder now to celebrate!"

"Not tonight Kezkel, It will be dawn soon and you need to rest." Katsu said as he pulled Kezkel back towards the temple. Seth rolled his eyes and followed. Somehow between the two of them they got Kezkel in his coffin, locking him in it so he didn't try going outside.

With that done, and just barely a moment to spare, Katsu shoved Seth in his coffin and joined him, the lid slamming down. Before either of them knew they were in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling and hands roaming. Katsu pulled back and slammed himself into the lid. "Are you okay?"

"Ow. .. Not much room in here." Katsu whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Seth chuckled, helping to rub the back of Katsu's head. Katsu growled though. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Seth said as he pulled the blond down to kiss, gentle as rain. He pulled back, smiling up at Katsu, who probably couldn't see in the pitch darkness. "If you want we can sleep until we have more room."

"Damn it I want Sex!" Katsu yelled in frustration. He sighed, carefully snuggling down on top of Seth. "But we can sleep for now. We should wait until I'm not in danger of rendering myself unconscious."

"Very well then. . . Sleep well. . ." Seth had to stop himself from adding anything else. He waited until Katsu was asleep, listening to the mortals even breathing. "My love . . ." He whispered as he held onto Katsu, sleep over taking him.

** Chapter Six: Claustrophobia/Small Spaces **

**edited for FFN, visit my off site accounts for the full story.**

"Oh. . My ..." Katsu murmured as he lay there in a daze of confused, sated, lightheadedness. He took a few deep breaths trying to gain his bearings, he was on his back, his hands were now free and Seth was worrying over him. "That was. . . That was . . . Let me catch my breath and we'll do it again."

"Not in this coffin though." Seth chuckled as he watched Katsu, his eyes picking up every detail of the blond in the darkness. He could sense outside that the sun was just going down. No, they wouldn't be doing this again in his coffin, unless they were really that desperate to. "Soon we can do it in a bed, as the sun is setting and my Kindred Brethren awaken."

"Oh okay." Katsu said as he looked up into the darkness, unable to see Seth. He sighed dreamily, hoping he was looking at the priest as he noticed a pain in his neck. "You bit me?"

"It was an accident." Seth murmured, his voice was soft. "I couldn't help myself."

"It was a little love bite, nothing to fret over." Katsu murmured as he closed his eyes and promptly passed out. Seth sighed, chuckling lightly at that. Outside his coffin he could hear the others leaving their own sarcophagi. Here he was, completely naked and no way to get out (and get dressed!) without them seeing him. Especially when one knocked on his lid and asked if everything was ok. He sighed, this was going to be a tough one to explain, and he was still hungry!

"My Sire got Laid!" Kezkel was cheering out side and cat calling. "and Katsu got an ass pounding, La La La!!!" Kezkel was so in trouble when Seth got dressed and out of his coffin. From outside, "My Sire got ass, that's were Katsu got it, and he's going to be so BLUE!!!!!"

"Father!" Kezkel skidded around the corner of the hallway, latching himself onto Seth. Kezkel was a bloody mess, painted red with some nameless persons life, and chunks of flesh still clinging to him from where he had ripped them to shreds. "Father, they want me to take a bath!"

"Well. . ." Seth said as a loss, a desperate look on his face. He could not deal with Kezkel the way Katsu could, the Necromancer the only one he knew who could talk to Kezkel on his own level. That didn't sound to good. "You have to get cleaned up so you don't look a mess."

"I don't like water!" Kezkel looked at him with a frown, his childish features in a pout as he stared up at the man he claimed as his Sire. He was scared to death of water, always had been, would never go near the stuff if he could help it.

"I know Kezzie, but if you really want," Seth thought quickly, "You can bathe in something else." It was all he could think of, he didn't know how Katsu got the Malkavian to bathe, but he always could. In fact he was the only one who could get Kezkel to do something when Seth couldn't.

"Can I bathe in the blood of virgins then?" Kezkel asked seriously as he gazed up at Seth curiously.

"Not tonight, but you can change your robes and wipe that blood off before it dries." Seth returned sternly to the nutcase, his face a mask of seriousness.

"If it dries I'll just take a bath!" Kezkel said as he ran for it leaving Seth and his aid standing in the hallway looking as confused as ever.

"He didn't just say that did he?" Seth asked as he looked to the aid that was with him, who just raised his hands and shook his head.

"Forgive me, but that is my proof Malkavians are not liked." The young Neonate responded as he backed up a step. Seth sighed, obviously on the verge of screaming, killing or just having a mental break down.

"I wonder who he killed?" Seth said as he continued on his way as calmly as possible. He didn't know how Katsu did it, but he respected the man for it. Anyone who could survive Kezkel for a few days let alone a few weeks deserved every amount of respect a person could give. Seth had no idea what Katsu had put up with until now.

Katsu was at his palace currently, after the other night's activity he had been rather and embarrassed and wanted to get away for a short while. And every time he passed one of the guards Seth had sent with him to ensure his safety, he knew his face was bright red. He knew he was being paranoid, but he swore they were all snickering behind his back as he limped by. He walked into his throne room, looking around carefully.

The place was still a blood splattered mess, trails of the red drying fluid all along the floor with his own bloodied foot prints from when he and Kezkel fled the Assamites. He walked up to the throne, next to it standing his scrying bowl still filled with blood that was congealing. He needed to add some wine to it and fresh blood.

Raising a few dead, he sent them to cleaning up the mess, one he sent on a mission to find a bottle of wine. With that in the works he took to his throne, sitting in boredom. He missed Seth already, but he had to insure his citadel was secure from all outsiders. In fact he had been raising the dead left and right since he arrived. He was tired and missed Seth.

He took the bottle of wine from the servant he sent to retrieve it, not bothering to look as he opened it. First he took a swig. . . Then a few more. Then he started pouring the wine into the scrying bowl, using one of his metal clad fingers to stir it with the congealing blood. He winced as something bit him, dropping the bottle to crash on the floor. It was teeth in his neck, much like Seth's had been, only they were much crueler. He whimpered as he head spun, his body becoming weak. He tried to call out for help, but it only came out as a slurred whisper before he fell into unconsciousness.

Katsu didn't hit the floor, instead the man behind him held him, smirking down at the blond who was unconscious in his arms. He licked his lips, tasting the blood he just drank, as sweet and strangely pure despite the fact the young man was so tainted with darkness and evil. He found it strange the High Priest had yet to turn him, but it was all right. He needed the mortal alive, to feel pain and suffering. He picked the young man up gently, and easily as he was larger and much stronger than the small boy. He glanced around, making sure none saw him as he slipped into the shadows with his precious burden. Kageshi had to ready a message before sending it to Seth of the Setites.

Sometime later the guards come into the throne room to inform Katsu that his dinner was served and getting cold. The entered an empty throne room, with a broken bottle and the Zombies running on automated orders. The captain of Katsu's guard ordered the whole palace be searched, upon finding a path of Zombies that had been destroyed and the foul touch of an Assamite assassin, they knew who they were dealing with. The Captain of Katsu's guard sent word to Seth, intent on following as best he could to find Katsu before The High Priest had his head.

** Chapter Seven: Blood is Sweet **

Katsu groaned as he came too, he was in a dimly lit. . . He gazed around at the cavern walls. He was in a dimly lit cave, the walls appeared wet, shimmering; the air was heavy with moisture and in the distance the sound of water could be heard tricking along. Looking about he saw candles everywhere, old melted wax as the base in which they sat that stated many candles had been burned there before, upon Stalagmites and in alcoves upon the wall, or along the wall to rest on the floor in puddles of wax.

There were also bones, a full skeleton, some skulls sitting on the Stalagmites making a base for the candles, and he hadn't noticed it at first but moisture wasn't the only thing thick in the air; blood that he hadn't noticed, a metallic smell giving the air a tang. He shuddered as he sat up completely, his chains clinking together that bound him upon a raise of stone, almost like an alter. He looked about panicked, testing the chains that were embedded into solid stone to reach and wrap about his wrist and ankles, one about his neck almost like a dog that was collared.

"Those are all connected, through the stone. Not just embedded into it as you are thinking." Katsu went stock still at the voice behind him. He recognized the voice, the one who promised vengeance upon him. Katsu turned around slowly, making the Vampire chuckle, which made the Necromancers blood run cold. "Well, looks like I got myself a prize."

"Well, are you going to torture me now, or just talk my ears off." Katsu put up a brave front, though he was terrified beyond belief. He wanted Seth! He wanted _his_ Vampire, not this one. "Or were you just going to use me to snack on between meals?"

"I haven't decided that quite yet, for what I need you for, I need you alive." He all but purred, as he approached the blond, his dark countenance twisted into a smile. He was lovely to behold, there was no denying that, but his evil soul took some of that beauty away. He took a moment to walk around Katsu, admiring the young man. "But I intend to leave a lasting impression on you . . . I'll avoid your face though, I would hate to mar it."

"What do you need me alive for?" Katsu asked, his fear slipping into his voice making the Assamite smirk at him, only those white teeth showing up against pitch flesh; that and the Assamites' eyes. He swallowed nervously, not liking this one bit. If what Seth told him of the Assamite clan held true, the man was probably out to kill Katsu and commit Diablerie upon Seth. In a horrid way.

"Well, you just answered your own question, Katsu Jono, an abused farmers son. When you killed your father you kept his blood. How sweet, for your magic it would have to have been yours or a family members' so you chose his." Kageshi spoke as he reached out to move a stray lock of gold from Katsu's face. "You would make a worthy vampire . . Ah, what is this? A sister?"

"**Get Out Of My Mind**!" Katsu yelled staring at the man in horror. He wasn't aware Assamites could read peoples minds, either that, or he learned it from drinking the blood of another Vampire.

"The Latter," he answered the question, "you would be amazed at what the Tremere know, but this skill I learned from a Tzimisce who had honed it to almost perfection before I drank of him." He responded to Katsu's unspoken thoughts. "I won't touch your sister, if you do as I command. Don't worry you won't be betraying Seth or Kezkel, they'll know it's trap when you return to them with my message."

"And what are you going to command of me?" Katsu asked hesitantly. He didn't trust this Vampire, as the Clan was known for their evil deeds, he didn't believe that his sister was safe from him.

"Now, Now. I am an Honourable assassin, I won't touch your little sister if you do a as I say." Katsu stared up at him expectantly. "Remove your robes." Katsu stared at him in shock, shaking his head. "Ah then I get to hunt down the precious child and drink of her life and perhaps even Embrace her."

"No!" Katsu panicked, reaching out as the man turned away as if to leave. "Alright, Clothes off. Doing so now." Katsu said, trembling as he started to remove his clothes, the Assassin pausing and looking over his shoulder to watch the blond. Katsu hoped the vampire hadn't taken to much of a liking to him. "Just, stay away from her."

"I find nothing to my liking little mortal. I feel only pain, pleasure is lost on me." He smiled as Katsu's clothes came off, the blond using the tunic to cover himself. "Drop it on the floor little mortal." Katsu did as ordered. "Good." He moved to pick up the clothes, depositing them in the fire pit in the middle of the floor.

"You bastard!" Before Katsu knew what hit him, he was hanging off the side of the stone slab, the side of his face stinging from the impact. He held his tears back, using the chains to pull himself back up. His thoughts turned to his sister immediately, what if he went after her because of that.

"She is safe, you have done as told, fore you merely insulted me and were punished. See I'm not all that bad. . . Yet." He spoke calmly, walking towards a corridor. "Relax for the time, for when I return shortly, you will be screaming."

Then he was gone, leaving Katsu to stare in horror in his wake. The blond's bottom lip trembled slightly, but he refused to cry. He was ready for death, and whatever tortures this man had in mind for him. He lay down on the slab of stone, making himself resolute to go away. He wouldn't feel anything when it began; all he had to do was project himself out of his body. If he stayed gone long enough, his body would die. With that thought, he let his soul fly free from its mortal shell. He only hoped Seth would be sleeping when he found him. . .

Seth was staring at the stars, he could see them through the open walls that let the cool desert air blow through the temple of Set. He was missing Katsu dearly. Not only because he was the only one who could handle the stir crazy Kezkel; but because he was lonely for the other man's touch. He smiled at the thought, ignoring the huge snake that slithered past him on the ground.

It was an ability his clan had, having the power over snakes, though few could master it completely. They spoke to him and he could speak in return. This particular serpent was exotic, he wasn't sure what it was, but he thought it a python. Seth had rescued the poor creature from a seller in the market, along with the creatures mate and their hatchlings. She was currently down in his crypt resting, preferring to not roam far from her eggs.

'_My master appears disturbed. . ._' It hissed out, rearing up to face him, its' head resting on the arm of Seth's chair. It's long sinuous body wrapped about the feet, it's tail wrapped about one of Seth's ankles in comfort.

'_Not disturbed, just thoughtful._' Seth returned as he looked at his newest friend. He was making some weird friends here of late, Kezkel, Katsu, A snake that had no name.

'_There is a difference?_'' It asked, genuinely confused as it gazed up at him. Seth nodded, a small smile gracing his features. '_What is it that makes you thoughtful master?_''

'_The fact you call me master._' Came Seth's hissing reply as he grinned down at the reptile. If a snake could give a funny look this one did. He didn't know why he was different, true the other Setites could control snakes, but the snake lost its' self to their powers. With Seth it was different, he had the choice, it wasn't the power over beast, but the ability to commune with it.

'_Seth, then realizes his powers we have not known since days so old._' The Serpent spoke with a hiss as it slithered up the chair, it's tail curling around the Priests' neck. '_You are different, your brethren merely control, yet you can do so and more. Perhaps something else disturbs you._'

'_Just met have we, and all ready you know me so well._' Seth returned with a sigh. He felt comfortable talking with the snake, as if they were meant to be familiar with each other. Like a Mage and his pet. '_My powers are more than those who are older than I. I learn something new about myself with no end in sight. I have had my powers listed before me, and still that list was incomplete. And I miss my mate._'

'_Such things as to miss your mate is hard, even my kind find loyalty to the bearer of our child._' The snake slithered to rub it's head against Seth's cheek, almost catlike in the action. '_Fear not, you know he will return to you. Though life for me is not as long as yours, My Children from hence forth will serve you alone. You have taken care of My mate and I, not enslaving us as the others do._'

'_I try to keep some humanity, but it slips away._' Seth hissed back sadly. He glanced out the window when he saw Kezkel carrying on a conversation with the air next to him. '_And my sanity, but with my childe it is difficult._'

'_He speaks with your mate master. . ._' The Serpent seemed confused, it's head tilting as it watched. '_Merely the spirit of the one you call Katsu. . ._' Seth looked at the snake from the corner of his eye, then back to Kezkel who was jumping up and down. Surely that couldn't be true. . .

"But if you don't return to your body and live!" Kezkel was bouncing in one spot, refusing to give up the fight. Sure he was bat-shit, a few camels short a caravan and just one card short of a full deck. Didn't mean he didn't have his advantages, like seeing the dead, when he remembered he could do that. "Something bad will happen!"

"_What could possibly happen?"_ Katsu asked as he floated next to the lunatic. He had been floating about, waiting for sunrise so he could invade Seth's dreams if nothing else. Instead Kezkel had called out to him. The Malkavian could see him as if he were truly standing right there and not floating about as a spirit. "_My life is not that important should I die, but this Assamite Assassin is intent on keeping me prisoner and using me._"

"Of course, he is setting a trap, but the real trap will be when Father and I rescue you from his clutches!" Kezkel chirped as he passed by a few disciples of Set who looked at him funny as he carried a conversation on with thin air. They were still finding it difficult to grow accustomed to the Malkavian's ways, but Seth protected the nut well. "It will be so romantic," Kezkel sighed dreamily as he continued. "Father will charge in, fangs bared and they will commence to fight for you while I break the chains that bind you! And when Father is victorious you'll run into his open arms and start one hell of a make out session in which it will end with . . ."

"_Okay!_" Katsu growled, turning red as everyone was giving Kezkel funny looks. Bad enough they all heard him during the incident in the coffin, their neighbors demanding they get their own crypt. But did the nutcase have to yell it out and jump about in the process! "_Enough, find Seth and tell him what I told you._"

"What did you tell me?" Kezkel asked, completely lost. He blinked around, then realized he was talking to himself. "What was I doing?" He started skipping off down the corridor. It must not have been very important if he forgot.

"_Not this again!"_ Katsu screamed, flying around in a fit of frustration. When he got back in his body, and got away from the Assassin, he was going to hurt Kezkel. Drive the lunatic sane if he had too!

"Father!" Kezkel bounced into the chamber Seth was in. He was supposed to tell Seth something, but what it was he had no idea. But he was supposed to tell him something!

"Kezkel, who were you talking to?" Seth asked as he stood up from his chair, his twenty foot snake still hanging on the back and watching the two of them. "Out in the gardens, you were talking to someone."

"I was?" Kezkel asked, looking confused. He glanced at the snake as it hissed.

'_He was talking to your mate. For this I saw. It has obviously fallen out of his head rather soon, even for his kind._" The Snake spoke, almost angrily, but he was told that Kezkel forgot things easily and accepted that. It didn't mean he didn't get frustrated with the Malkavian.

"Fenvang hissed at me Father!" Kezkel took a step back, violet tears in his eyes. He didn't like it when the snake he named, just now, Fenvang, was mean to him. "Oh yeah, and my Lady Father said for you to rescue him from the Assamite who is abusing him!"

"_Yes! I've been remembered!"_ Katsu cheered from his place on the astral plane. He did a little victory dance in mid air, cheering.

"Where is he?" Seth asked, ready to fly to the rescue.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Kezkel gave an exasperated sigh. "Just because he's floating over there, doesn't mean I can talk to him!"

"_I love you and all Kezkel, but I'm going to drive you sane!_" Katsu was ranting and raving in the background as the two continued. Seth taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Kezkel, can you follow Katsu?" Seth asked, hoping someone would get the idea. Kezkel nodded child like, his eyes almost blank. Seth continued. "Let's go then."

Kezkel nodded and skipped out the door, following Katsu. Seth and Fenvang following. The snake spoke as it slithered along, thankful that Kezkel couldn't understand him. '_If his knowledge falls from his head again, I can follow Katsu. Just in case he loses his knowledge like always._'

'_At least someone can._' Seth hissed back as they followed Kezkel into the night. Some of the other Setites curious as to what was amiss, but none dare approach Seth when his eyes were red as they were. The High Priest of Set was upset about something. . .

Katsu ignored the pull of his body; he could go back for a short while during the day, which would be soon. Currently Seth was trying to get Kezkel to bury himself in the desert sands. Finally with some sweet-talking, the priest got him to bury himself, following suit the Priest did the same. Fenvang curling up on top of them just in case. Katsu sighed as the sun came up, deciding to head back to his body to see what the damage was.

Upon arrival to his body he found it on his stomach. He glanced around, not seeing the Assamite anywhere, then turned back to his body. There was no physical damage that he could see, no lash marks, no drainage of blood, carvings. Not even a hand print! He debated entering his body, floating back and forth next to himself.

Sighing he entered his body, groaning as he woke up. He was stiff as hell. His eyes were barely open, then wide as pain shot through him. He screamed trying to get away from the pain, but the chains binding him made it nearly impossible. He looked over his shoulder, growling in pain to see the Assassin, grinning at him, a knife stabbed through his calf. "You _bitch_!"

"Now, Now, what have I told you about saying such things to me." Kageshi murmured as he jerked the knife out, a pained sound escaping his captive. He crawled up his captives' bare body, jabbing the knife threw solid stone next to the blond's head. "Now I know you are more than just a Necromancer with such powers. I think I will have to bind your soul to your body."

Katsu went still, being bound to his body meant bad things. First no projection, but if the spell was powerful enough it could transcend death! Translated, if he died, he would be bound to his corpse. He shook his head, not wanting that. Kageshi lay upon him, petting his hair as he spoke, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't, and I won't."

"I can't, other than I don't want you too. . ." Katsu spoke, his voice slightly strained from the pain that was throbbing in his leg.

"Well, you have started my plan early, at least Seth is on his way here, with Kezkel." Kageshi jerked the knife from the stone with a grating sound and sparks flying, making the Necromancer flinch. "But I have this day to waste away, Unlike they who sleep at this time. I haven't rested in eight hundred years."

"By Anubis. . ." Katsu murmured, his voice soft with shock, then he added. "You are old!" He tried to keep from laughing as he glanced over his shoulder at the not so happy countenance of the Assamite. He chuckled nervously, "but at least you look good for your age. . ."

"I will have you screaming and begging in a way you never thought possible." Kageshi grinned as he slammed the blade of the knife into Katsu's shoulder, twisting it to make the blond screech in pain and agony. Kageshi had better ways of torture than just stabbing his victim, but he wanted to insure the blond wasn't going to be too naughty. After all, He had all day long to play and plenty of exotic and rare toys of pain in which to play with. He was going to have so much fun; he thought as he started licking at the rivulets of blood and drowning in the sweet taste.

** Chapter Eight: In the End **

Seth awoke at mid day, buried beneath the shifting tides of sand, he and Kezkel wrapped tightly in a blanket. He could have sworn he heard a scream in the distance. He glanced about, the light filtering through the grains of sand creating a muted day to his eyes. He frowned slightly; the sun was not kind to the kindred, the Setites least of all. He had never been awake while buried in just a blanket, never noticing before that his skin was burning slightly. Closing his eyes he let sleep take him again, tonight he would feast upon Assamite Vitae, despite the laws of the clan. Then again he could justify what he was going to do. He was saving his mate and Childe.

He awoke sometime later, the waning sun drifting into night. On top of him Kezkel stirred, stretching like a lazy cat. Seth grimaced as he was punched in the jaw while Kezkel yawned. "I can't breathe in here!" He complained and Seth had to roll his eyes.

"You don't breathe." Seth returned as he concentrated and they were suddenly above the sands. He threw the blanket off, wincing at the day light that was upon the horizon, his skin smoking slightly. Kezkel was unfazed, for it was not direct sunlight. Ra hated the Setites, blaming Set for his death and the murder of Osiris. "Time is wasting, where is Katsu?"

'_He left with the dawn, and has not returned since, that was the way he went._' Fenvang looked in the direction he had seen Katsu race towards. Seth cursed, he couldn't wait, but there was only so far they would get before they needed directions.

"Don't worry, I know the way now." Kezkel spoke as he started off in the direction the serpent had indicated. The Malkavian was strangely calm; acting sane, yet there was a light in his eyes that stated he was anything but there. He was seeing things to come, seeing that which had happened. He was lost in the power of his kind, the power to see. He was needed this way for now, not for his people, or the betterment of the world for good or evil. He was doing this because he adored the person who needed his help.

Seth said nothing, he and his familiar following Kezkel, the three of them walking over the shifting dunes. Kezkel growled every now and then, picking up speed every time until they were running fast, nothing more than a blur with Seth carrying Fenvang. Suddenly Kezkel slid to a stop out side a cave, Seth stopping next to him, neither one winded or panting for breathe, but one could swear the snake was wide eyed with shock. Kezkel broke the silence, "Do you hear Katsu screaming."

As Seth was about to answer, a blood-curdling scream tore through the air. Seth growled, putting his familiar down on the ground as he entered the cave. Kezkel was behind him, rolling his eyes as he looked at Fenvang with a hiss, '_and people call me crazy! _' Kezkel walked in after Seth, leaving a very confused snake who shook his reptilian head and followed them.

Seth who was in the lead, was cautious as he walked along, the faint glow of candles bright to his eyes. It was a ways off, and he heard Katsu scream again in pain, but Seth could hear the tears in that voice that was hoarse from being so loud. After walking for a short time he finally found the source, Katsu was laying on a table, half out of his mind, wounded badly, but there wasn't that much blood. Seth figured the bastard had been feeding off Katsu.

"You may read minds, but I see the future." Kezkel said as he was suddenly in front of Seth, a blade embedded in his hand and Kageshi holding the hilt. Kezkel was strangely calm, the Assassin staring at him in shock. "Father wants words with you."

"Ch!" Kageshi sneered at Kezkel, readying an attack as he spoke. "There are no words but the ones you want on your tomb walls."

Suddenly Kezkel shoved Seth out of the way, disappearing as Kageshi spit a black substance at them. Seth cried out in surprise, but was quick to recover, attacking Kageshi with hand to hand combat. Kezkel forgotten, figuring the Malkavian was well suited to take care of himself, until he forgot they were on a mission. Seth swung with inhuman strength, but the Assassin moved with inhuman speed. Both of them were a close match.

Seth making up for what he lacked in years with Generation, and what Kageshi lacked in Generation he made up with experience from centuries of existence. Seth was almost startled as Kageshi spit at him, but he dodged, having the feeling that spit was more than it appeared. He was right as the wall that the stuff landed on started smoking. Kageshi had some skills Seth had only heard of in legend. It is referred to merely as 'The Taste of Death'. Not something Seth wanted to experience.

Meanwhile, while the Priest and Assassin were duke-ing it out; Fenvang and Kezkel, where attempting to release the Necromancer, who was half out of his mind with blood loss. Kezkel grinned down at Katsu who stared up at him blankly, not really seeing him. Kezkel put a finger to his lips as he broke the chains easily. Forgetting you couldn't break magical chains was a good thing. "We are getting you out of here."

"Seth?" Katsu murmured, his voice raw from screaming, he looked up at Kezkel, his mind coming back to him. "Kezkel, free me then aid Seth how ever you can." He murmured as Kezkel broke the last of the chains.

"What for?" Kezkel seemed genuinely confused as he helped Katsu to stand. He started to the door with the blond, ignoring the two other Vampires who were fighting and one who was spitting venom. "Seth must win this alone, or he will not be accepted as the leader of the Setites." Katsu glanced over his shoulder as he was lead to the corridor, watching Seth fly into a wall. The blond wanting to help, but knowing he would have been of no use. . .

Kageshi tackled the brunet, the two in a grappling match with one another. Seth barely got his head out of the way as Kageshi spit at him again, wincing as some of the poisoned Vitae dripped onto his arm. He hissed, and the next thing he knew his forked tongue was jabbing its self into the Assassins eyes. Kageshi pulled back with a scream, clutching where his eyes once had been.

Seth Swiped the eyes off the end of his tongue, he remembered his Sire speaking of things that he would be able to do. This had to be one of them. He concentrated, remembering the meditation Katsu had taught him, how he just knew his powers. A moment later his skin was like that of a snakes, his movements supple and his body more flexible. He hissed out in a voice much like his own, yet very different, "I will feast upon your blood for hurting my mate."

Kageshi couldn't see, his regeneration wasn't fast enough for missing organs, no matter how small. But he could still hear. He turned to face the Priest, but wasn't met with an attack. Staying silent he listened, the flicker of candles and the smell of them burning, the damp air and water dripping, the scent of snakes but no slithering noise, not even that of footsteps. The sound of something large flying through the air caught his attention, coming from next to him. He turned to face Seth, but not being able to see put a hamper on fighting.

Seth tackled him, pulling a move Kezkel did quite often, he slammed his fist through Kageshi's chest. At the same time he was tearing into the Assamite's throat to have his fill of Vitae. Kageshi screamed, trying to retaliate, but he was swiftly weakened as Seth pulled out his heart. The priest waited until he knew the man was almost dead, then pulled back, allowing his body to return to normal. "Go to the under world and rot there." He hissed as he stood up, taking Kageshi's heart with him as he headed outside of the cave.

"Seth!" Katsu yelled for him, a look of concern and fear on his face. Fenvang stared at him, slithering up to him, Kezkel was too busy counting stars to notice. Katsu stared for a brief moment, looking the bloodied priest over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Seth returned as he held up Kageshi's rotting heart. "But this will see the light of day, but for now we go. I want away from this place." Katsu nodded, limping over to Seth who pulled his mortal lover into a passionate kiss.

They had defeated but one enemy, no doubt there would be many more attempts to come. But Seth had the feeling they would be there for him, no matter what happened. Kezkel was bouncing around, back to his abnormal self, chattering away happily about mirages at night as they walked home. Seth carrying his lover, whom he would always take care of, and love, no matter what. He would wait to turn his lover, or seek Torpor after Katsu's death, which ever way it went, Katsu would have his immortal heart. Together they would face down the Pharaoh and all who stood against them, so Katsu vowed in his arms to be with him always.

Awww, aren't your teeth rotting too?

Seth watched Katsu from the door way of their home deep in the temple of Set. He no longer allowed Katsu to go anywhere without him or Kezkel, who currently was out finding dinner. Katsu was looking over some scrolls, his hair was up in some stick that had chimes on the end, making a musical sound every time he moved; bedecked in gold and rubies with silken robes spun of gold and red he was a golden and fiery creature in the middle of the candle and torch lit room. Seth used his stealth powers, he could hide in a crowd and never be seen, but he couldn't hide from Katsu. "I know you're there Seth, I can smell you and sense your powers."

"I can never hide from you." Seth mock pouted as he made himself visible to his blond lover who looked up at him with ruby like eyes. The past few months had been tedious for them both after they returned from Kageshi's cave. Katsu had healed quickly after his abuse, but not before everything turned to almost chaos. The Lupines had attacked Egypt, and it took Seth with Katsu's help, and those of the Vampires with the combined forces of the Pharaoh to drive them out. Yami had blamed them for it, saying it was there fault. Just because it was Isis's fault that they could only summon the Bane Mummies, they get blamed for it. Now Seth had decided he was going to challenge the pharaoh. "You look beautiful tonight my love."

"Thank you my love." Katsu said as he put the scroll he had been reading down, he was uncertain as to why Seth had a thoughtful . . . Soft look to his normally hardened features. Seth approached him, pulling something from behind his back to hold it out to Katsu. "What gift is this my husband?"

"Open it." Seth responded, smiling at the title Katsu had given him. Though they weren't married by law, Katsu called him that anyways. He liked it though, he would never complain about it. Katsu opened the cloth up, lifting the lid of the box inside as his ruby eyes went wide at what was inside it. "I hope you like it."

"I love it my love!" Katsu said as he took it out, raising the Sennen Tauk to eye level, then looking at Seth, Katsu threw his arms about the man's neck. They shared a passionate kiss for a brief moment as Katsu pulled back. "The Tauk, you Honour me with such gifts I cannot repay except with my love for you."

"Only you could say such sweet words." Seth said slightly sadly as Katsu donned the necklace. He looked up at Seth with a bright smile, but seeing the brunets' gaze it fell.

Katsu felt as if Seth was going to die and knew it and had to break the news to him. Swallowing the nervousness in his throat he spoke in a soft voice, "What is it that you have such an expression?"

"I have decided that tomorrow I will leave and face Yami." Seth said seeing the look of horror on Katsu's face. "I promise I will return to you as soon as I can. If I can finish Yami, then Ra will have no heirs and we can focus on the Third Generation and the Lupines. And we will rule my love, all of Egypt will be ours to command."

"Sounds rather greedy to me." Katsu murmured, ignoring Seth's eyes narrowing at him. He looked up Seth, unfazed by the glare he was receiving. "But just as long as you control the shadow powers, and I the dead, and you return to me, I will stand by your side." Then he added as an after thought, "And if Yami actually Kills you, I shall destroy him."

"I knew you loved me, But should Yami defeat my body, I have bound my spirit to the Sennen Rod." Seth said as he leaned in to kiss his chosen mate.

"Then I will bind my soul to the Tauk so we may be together again." Katsu whispered as he returned the kiss, Ravaging Seth's mouth and Startling the brunet. It turned into a battle of wills from that point on, Seth grabbing the blond and throwing him down on the floor as he returned the passion filled kiss. His hands roaming the Necromancers barely clad body. The robes were enough to be modest, but enough to be seductive and extremely tempting.

Katsu moaned into the kiss, arching into his lover to feel his need, letting his own need be known. Seth continued to Ravage his mouth, as if he couldn't get enough; until Katsu was pushing him away, "Air!"

"Opps," Seth chuckled as he nipped and licked Around Katsu's mouth and jaw to his neck and back again. "Forgot mortals need to breath. But You are so addicting."

"One day I will not need breathe and then you can kiss me for hours on end, but until then, remember, I breathe!" Katsu said with a moan as Seth swiftly opened his robes, baring his naked flesh. Seth growled, running his hands along Katsu's body possessively as his fingers traced the scares left from his imprisonment.

"I hate to do this, but I want you now. I want to love you until the sun rises and you are unconscious from our activities." Seth said as he grabbed Katsu's nipples, pinching them until they were hard little nubs.

"Then lose the robe!" Katsu said as he practically ripped it off. He and Seth had the same unbridled passion for each other, yet they loved one another deeply. Seth aided him, miraculously only ripping the robe a small bit. Soon both of them were bare with Seth swiftly removing what jewelry would be in his way save the Tauk and a few bracelets from his lover.

Seth trailed his lips down his lovers body, taking a slow and languid path as the blond moaned and writhed with each little touch. Seth pausing here and there to attend sensitive areas that made Katsu louder than before. He took his time, raining silent apologies on each scare he couldn't prevent, and promises to unscathed skin that he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Seth. . .." Katsu moaned, a sound filled with need and lust as Seth skirted about his weeping need to attack Katsu's thighs. He let his fangs out so he could tease the blond mercilessly, biting gently but with enough pressure to get a response. He avoided Katsu's hardness as he attended the blond's legs, traveling between them, his tongue smoothing across the Necromancer's sac as he attacked the other leg in much the same manner. "Set curse you! Take me and do me senseless already before you drive me mad!"

"Set already cursed me, but in a good way." Seth chuckled at the blond's outburst. "But with such a command I cannot disobey." He murmured the last as he called upon some of his power, his tongue forking into a serpent's tongue to lick the under side of Katsu's need. That got a pleasured moan from the man, then letting his elongated tongue wrap about Katsu's need he let it slide up and down the velvety flesh, before taking it in his mouth.

"Oh . My . . Ahh!" Katsu cried out, letting it end in nothing but cries of pleasure. Seth used his new tongue to slither around the flesh in his mouth as he sucked on Katu's length, ripping cry after wanton cry from the blond. He held the mortal down, keeping his hips from thrashing as he worked his magic on the Necromancer; his fangs soothing the silken skin of Katsu's manhood as took the man all the way in his mouth. "Oh Seth! I can't. . . ! I'm going. . . SETH!"

Katsu came hard in Seth's mouth with a final scream, the vampire licking it up. Katsu laid there panting for breath and moaning as Seth continued to clean him, making him hard once more. Once Seth was pleased with his work he made a path of nips and kisses back up to face his lover; making his tongue return to normal along the way.

Seth locked their lips together, positioning his own throbbing need at Katsu's entrance. Katsu moaned as Seth pushed in slowly, having grown accustomed to it with all their love making it didn't hurt as bad as it once did. Once Seth was completely embedded within the blond he paused as Katsu pushed him away. "Suffocate me why don't you!" He panted for breath, "or better yet, start moving to help me get some air in my lungs."

"I've never thought of it that way." Seth said as he pulled out, only to slam back in. His rhythm was slow and picking up speed as he started slamming into the blond who cried out with each thrust. Seth grabbed one of the mortal's legs and draped it over his shoulder, never breaking in the movements he had going as he steadily picked up the pace.

Katsu screamed out at the penetration as he was shifted, one of their favorite ways, the other being when Katsu would be on top, but the Necromancer often got a little wild and ended up hurting himself. Seth grabbed his other leg and draped it over his other shoulder, and Katsu linked his ankles behind Seth's head as he reached down with his hands to grab the brunets' hips. He cried out, some louder than others as Seth rammed into him as his reawakened arousal throbbed for attention.

Since their first coupling Katsu had no patience to wait for Seth to let him have release, but when the man tried to stroke himself Seth smacked his hand away. "Bad boy! No!" The vampire grinned down at him and Katsu looked up at him with a pout. "You wait for a few moments," He started moving again, "That's my job and I'll get to it, I promise you that.

"Please my love. . ." Katsu whined out in a voice that stated nothing but his need. Seth chuckled as he continued his insane pace, making the Necromancer scream almost constantly as he used his inhuman abilities to do his job. Seth continued to thrust into Katsu's tight entrance, the blond begging and pleading for release as he was pleasured from the inside. A short while later he suddenly tensed up and wailed as he released his passions without being touched.

Seth wasn't prepared for that and released his own pent up need inside his lover with a cry. He fell forward, using his hands to hold himself up. He waited for Katsu to catch his breath, Seth wasn't even fazed by their activities, but one look at Katsu was enough to let him know he did a job well done. He glanced to the window, seeing the lighting of the sky which was herald to the sun rising. "My love, the sun rises. Come sleep the day away with me."

"Yes my loving husband." Katsu murmured breathlessly as Seth pulled out of him. The brunet picked up the necromancer who snuggled up to him. He didn't want Seth to leave come the nightfall, but he knew the priest would, to challenge the Pharaoh. All he knew was he would be very upset if Seth failed to return to him. But those thoughts soon vanished as he fell asleep in his lovers' arms.

The end, for now.


End file.
